Peppermint Tea & Spaghetti Hoops
by Gingersnaps2507
Summary: My first go at an Ethan & Cal fanfic. Sick Ethan and protective Cal basically. And don't worry, the weird title will have some sort of explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first ever story on here. No idea how long it's going to be yet, but I've got a rough outline of what I think I'm going to write. Any requests or ideas will always be welcome. And, like I said in the summary, I will try to give some sort of explanation in the story for my weird last minute title.**

 **It's not much but, it's a start, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Iris(:**

1.

"Alright, Nibbles?" Cal called from his sprawled out position on the sofa, as he heard keys turning in the door, indicating that Ethan had returned home after finishing his shift. It was almost one in the morning, so it had most definitely run over by quite a bit.

Cal heard some shuffling about from the hallway, and soft footsteps padding along the squeaky floorboards. "Caleb," Ethan sighed, tiredly entering the living room and depositing his bag on the dining table, "what are you doing up? – it's late and.. you've got an early-"

"-I wanted to wait up for you little brother," Cal cut in, fidgeting around on the sofa a bit, before moving into a sitting position and patting the spot next to him, "you seemed abit.. off, at work earlier." said Cal, slight concern lacing his words.

Ethan frowned dismissively, moving closer to where Cal sat, "really? Well.." he accepted Cal's offering of the seat and, wincing, rested his head in his hands wearily, "I'm fine."

Cal raised an eyebrow at the dismissive response; he could clearly tell by his actions that Ethan wasn't 'fine'. He smirked, "Ah, little brother, I think you'll find-"

Ethan interrupted, "-Caleb, really, I'm fine." He said more sternly, swallowing a cough, his face crumpling slightly with discomfort. Having a coughing fit now was really not likely to benefit his side of the inevitable debate that was to come.

After the past month or so, the younger doctor really didn't need – or want for that matter – anymore fuss from his older brother. Ever since the car accident that had nearly taken his life, Ethan had been ill on and off for most of the time, picking up any infection that passed through the E.D due to his immune system being compromised whilst he recovered. He'd only just gotten back to work at the start of this week, after being knocked down quite badly with the flu for two weeks. It really didn't help that winter had most certainly begun, and it was freezing outside. Ethan was pretty much constantly cooped up at home feeling rubbish.

Cal, of all people, had been watching his little brother like a hawk since the accident, and as he was pretty much already a pro at recognising any signs of illness or general discomfort in Ethan, there was a slim chance that Ethan would be getting away with hiding anything anytime soon.

The older doctor was worried that he hadn't been doing a very good job however, and he was worried that this week had been too soon for Ethan to return to work after the bout of illness that had him trapped miserably in bed for at least a week. It didn't help that Ethan always went stir crazy the second he started feeling better, which often masked the fact that he was still suffering.

This Friday night only confirmed the older sibling's suspicions, as Ethan looked completely exhausted and wiped out. Cal didn't miss the signs that his little brother was nursing a headache – he really was bad at hiding illness, despite how hard he always tried – and that he tried to hide his coughing every few minutes.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Cal suggested, finding an alternative approach to confrontation.

Ethan sighed tiredly, "really, Cal, I am alright…" he said, removing his glasses and rubbing his bleary eyes not-so-subtly. "Maybe just a little tired, but nothing I can't handle," he added after a moment of thought. Ethan new Cal wasn't stupid, so he had to conjure up some excuse.

"Eth, go to bed.." Cal sighed, pitying his younger brother as he sat sloppily on the sofa, head dropping into his hands.

"No, Caleb, really- I'm _fine_ , back off!" Ethan raised his voice at the protective brother, however, this only caused agitation to his throat and he broke off coughing, desperately trying to stifle the sound into the back of his hand.

Cal wasn't stupid, though, after all he was the only other person in the room, and despite Ethan's attempts to hide it the coughing still wasn't unnoticeable.

Cal shot a sympathetic glance in his helpless brother's direction, which Ethan would've understood had he been wearing his glasses and if his eyes hadn't been filled with tears from the painful coughing.

"What, Caleb? I hardly think me coughing is that intriguing for you, so stop staring," he snapped, completely out of character, this alone would've been enough for Cal to know that something obviously wasn't right with his younger brother.

"Alright, Ethan, calm down," Cal sighed, earning another glare from across the sofa, "can I at least make you some tea?"

"Fine, Caleb," said Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teeloganroryflan  
** **Part two! Part two! Part two!  
** _Glad to see you're so eager for the next chapter, that makes me very happy! Here it is (((:_

 **Becs2202  
** **Great first chapter and story. You have captured the brothers well. Look forward to more.  
** _Thank you! The one thing I was worried about the most was getting the personalities right, as it's the first story I've written about them. I'm glad you think I did that well xx_

 **I love sick ethan and caring cal! This was such a good start and I can't wait for more in the second chapter!  
** _Thanks so much, I'm personally a fan of sick Ethan & caring Cal too! (:_

 **This was really good! Please update again soon?  
** _Thanks! I'm writing more as I type this, but as I don't have any chapters prepared already, there may not always be regular updates, sorry xx_

 _ **So, this chapter ended up being pretty long, hope you enjoy it! (:**_

2.

"Here you go, Nibbles," Cal said, re-entering the room with two mugs of warm tea in his hands.

Ethan lifted his head from his hands, wincing as he squinted under the new bright light that illuminated the room. "Thanks," he muttered, frowning and rubbing his temples, "Cal, I-"

"Headache?" Cal questioned, interrupting the younger's apology to voice what he'd suspected since Ethan had returned home.

Ethan nodded slowly, frown etched on his face, "maybe I-I.. I might be feeling a little under the weather," he admitted.

The young doctor took in a sharp breath, and started coughing painfully, not even bothering to try and hide his suffering this time. He'd just admitted to Cal that he wasn't feeling a hundred percent, so what was the point if it would only cause him more pain.

Cal winced, shifting along the sofa so he was closer to his brother and gently patting his back, rubbing comforting circles as well. He took Ethan's mug from the coffee table, holding it ready for when his coughing ceased.

A few moments later, Ethan's coughing finally stopped, and he cleared his throat, taking a minute to get his breathing even again.

"Hey, Eth, you okay?" Cal said softly, concern seeping through into his words. He held Ethan's mug out to him, hoping it would help his throat that was no doubt sore, even if Ethan tried not to let on that it was bothering him.

The younger kept his eyes closed however, letting out a light moan, head flopping down into his hands once again.

"Nibbles?" Cal said worriedly, not using the nickname in a playful manner for once.

Ethan sluggishly lifted his head, squinting at Cal to try and make out his facial expression, as he was still not wearing his glasses. "Yeah? Sorry…" he mumbled drowsily.

"Tea, Ethan?" Cal pressed, guiding the mug into Ethan's hand to avoid any blind accidents.

"Thank you," he whispered, lifting the mug to his lips with a shaky grip. The warm liquid felt amazing on Ethan's sandpaper-like throat, and the doctor was glad to finally have something warm in his system, as he never seemed to have warmed up after being out in the cold winter air. Ethan managed a small smile when he registered the flavour of the tea, "peppermint," he stated, looking up at Cal.

"Yep," said Cal, popping the 'p' of the word. He looked fondly down at his younger brother, knowing the peppermint tea reminded him of the days when they were younger, when they were both ill and tucked up in their mother's bed. Cal would complain the whole time, while Ethan used to just suffer in silence, Cal always put it, never letting on how bad he felt. Much like nowadays in fact.

"I didn't know we had any," Ethan continued.

"Well I.. I went and bought some after my shift earlier, because you looked ill and…" Cal trailed off and Ethan smiled, touched by his brother's thoughtfulness. He always found it nice when this side of Cal came out, he was a really caring person, and it almost made him look slightly.. _innocent_ almost _,_ in Ethan's eyes.

"Thank you, again, Cal. That's actually really thoughtful of you," Ethan praised, knowing it was part of what fuelled Cal, as he was never particularly self-motivating. "And.. I-I, I'm sorry about earlier.. when I got all.. snappy.." he hesitated through the awkward apology.

"Sometimes, little brother, you should just admit it when you're not feeling well. It would save you all this, you know.. guilt," the older said teasingly, playfully poking Ethan in the ribs.

He whined in response, swallowing a mouthful of tea. "Stop it, Cal, you know that I find that ticklish," Ethan moaned semi-seriously, part of him too tired to take part in Cal's teasing, but the other part savouring this moment between the two of them.

"Oh, _relax_ Nibbles, I know you're enjoying this really," Cal continued, quickly taking two fingers and flicking Ethan on the forehead, as he had always done when they were younger.

"Caleb, I mean it," Ethan said through a smile, trying to sound sterner. Cal smirked, having learnt all of Ethan's weaknesses throughout their childhood. He took two fingers and lightly stroked Ethan's neck, just below his ear. Ethan immediately flinched away from the touch, and Cal chuckled at how ticklish his younger brother was.

As Ethan was now defensively covering his neck, Cal took the opportunity to flick him straight on the nose. Both men were silent for a few seconds, before bursting into fits of laughter at their childishness.

The moment was cut short, however, when Ethan's laughter triggered another coughing fit. He whimpered, the coughs tearing through his sore throat and bringing tears to his eyes.

Cal reacted immediately, racing to the kitchen and fetching Ethan a cool glass of water in record time. Sitting back down next to his brother, he began to gently rub circles across Ethan's back again, hoping to calm the younger. "Breathe, Ethan," said Cal seriously, not liking the sound of the uninterrupted, harsh coughs.

Ethan had had asthma quite severely when they were younger, but it had gotten better over the years. Cal knew it could still flare up, though, usually when Ethan was ill and congested. He let out a sigh of relief when the coughing began to ease off, Ethan's breaths becoming steady again.

"Okay?" he asked. Ethan gave a careful nod, accompanied with a light moan, and took the glass from Cal's hand. He desperately chugged the cold liquid down, anything to soothe his burning throat.

Grimace displayed on his pale face, Ethan rasped, "I don't feel well, Cal." Tears quickly filled his eyes from the uncomfortable, burning pain swallowing caused his throat.

"Hey.." Cal soothed gently, resting his palm on Ethan's forehead briefly to check for a fever. _He was warm_. The older sighed, "let's get you to bed, Eth."

At this point Cal wasn't sure if Ethan's symptoms were leaning more into the cold or flu sector, and he hoped it would not end up being the latter, as he couldn't bare seeing Ethan so ill last time. He also didn't want his younger brother to constantly keep suffering like this. So, Cal was hoping the fever was just a result of the extra work Ethan's body was having to do to fight this infection, and that this would end up just being a cold.

He helped Ethan get to his feet, the younger swaying woozily as the pair made their way into Ethan's bedroom. Cal helped his brother change into pyjamas and brush his teeth, and eventually got Ethan tucked up in bed. Cal gathered a glass of water, some Ibuprofen and some tissues – he hadn't missed Ethan sniffling earlier on in the night – and placed everything on the bedside table.

"Ethan?" Cal hummed; stroking the younger's hair as he dozed in and out of sleep.

Ethan moaned sleepily, "Hmmm?"

"Can you take some Ibuprofen, it'll help you sleep," said Cal softly, a few pills already resting in the palm of his hand. He propped Ethan up on a pillow, so the headboard wasn't too uncomfortable for him. He handed Ethan the pills, and then the glass of water. The younger whimpered as the pills scratched his throat. "Alright?" Cal asked caringly once Ethan was lying down again, head resting on the soft pillow.

"Yeh, thanks Caleb," he rasped in reply, eyes drooping shut.

"Night, Nibbles," Cal whispered, standing up from Ethan's bed and moving across the room to turn the light out.

 _ **Sorry for the ending there, it just kind of drops…. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**beckyboogle** **  
** **Amazing!** **  
** _Thank you very much *bows* ((:_

 **CBloom2** **  
** **Awwww lovely chapter. Glad Ethan finally admitted that he wasn't well and caring Cal - well he was just glorious! Loved it. Can't wait for more x** **  
** _Thank you!(: xx_

 **Becs2202** **  
** **Brilliant chapter. Ethan finally admitting he is ill and cal being so caring. Must be worrying after all ethan has been through.** **  
** _Thanks, and yeh I did purposely set this not long after the accident to bring out the best of Cal's caring side(: xx_

 **Alice** **  
** **Another amazing chapter! Can't wait for the next one:)) you write Cal and Ethan both really well!** **  
** _Thank you so much!(: Hope you enjoy this chapter xx_

 **rachbob** **  
** **Great second chapter! Looking forward to more :)** **  
** _Thanks, here is the next chapter... (: xx_

 **Tanith Panic** **  
** **No the ending doesn't drop, it's perfectly okay to have a nice quiet end to an emotional chapter. Your descriptions are a little too good, my throat was aching along with Ethan's. I'd like to read more of this please.** **  
** _Haha thank you, hope you like this chapter!(: xx_

 **Microwave35** **  
** **This is really good! I can't wait for more!** **  
** _Then you shall not wait any longer, here is the next chapter haha xx_

 ** _Hey there! Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short and descriptive, but I went back to school today, so I'm probably not going to have much time to write): but it should never be less than once update a week! Hope you enjoy – Iris(:_**

3.

Ethan sighed, turning over in bed for at least the 30th time that night. At first, he'd been in a peacefully deep, medicine-induced slumber, but after a few hours he'd woken up feeling worse and hadn't been able to get back to sleep since. By now, it was fair to say that Ethan was very agitated, and he felt so ill that it made him want to cry.

He rolled over once again, flicking on the light, and stretched his arm out to what he thought was in the general direction of his bedside table. However, due to the fact that he was currently not wearing his glasses coupled with the teary eyes from his illness, Ethan couldn't be sure. The doctor whined in discomfort, sniffling hard, he desperately needed a tissue. He glanced at the digital clock to his right, and he could just make out the blurry bright green numbers _04:49_ , that glowed blindingly back at him. _Cal would be up in 11 minutes to get ready for his shift_ Ethan thought, wishing he could wake him up sooner so that his older brother could help him.

He sunk back into the mattress, coughing into his bed covers. Ethan had been finding it slightly more difficult than usual to catch his breath after the coughing, leaving him experiencing a similar breathlessness to after the accident a couple of months ago. He made a mental note to ask Cal to leave his inhaler in reach before he went to work. _Work_. Ethan himself had a shift starting at 8:00, and, despite feeling awful, he was still set up for going in and was trying to convince himself he'd feel better once he was up and ready.

Sniffling, he carefully sat up in bed, relieved when it didn't cause his head to spin. At least that meant the Ibuprofen had helped reduce his fever. Now more alert, Ethan plucked a tissue from the box next to him, wiping his nose for a few seconds before going into another coughing fit.

Cal's eyes fluttered open, and at first he was surprised not to be greeted by the sounds of a blaring alarm. But then he heard Ethan's coughing from the next room, and realised what had woken him. _He sounds worse_. Cal thought, sighing and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He made his way out into the hallway and knocked softly on Ethan's bedroom door, concerned frown displayed on his features when he heard Ethan still coughing from inside.

" _Eth_?" He called, but he was just met with coughing as a reply. Cal pushed the door open anyway, concern for his brother winning over respect for his privacy.

The scene in front of him was as expected; Ethan was sat on the edge of his bed coughing his poor lungs out, wide eyes frantically searching around the room for any sign of one of his inhalers. Cal immediately went to his brother's side, trying to comfort him while he too scanned around the room trying to locate what Ethan needed.

He let out a sigh of relief when his eyes fell on the sight of the blue puffer atop of the chest-of-draws, and quickly rushed over to fetch it.

Cal sat himself on the edge of the mattress again, wincing at the sound of the chesty coughs tearing through his brother's chest. He handed him the inhaler, and Ethan hurriedly held it to his lips, taking at least 5 puffs before his breathing began to regulate again.

"Alright?" Cal asked softly, patting the younger on the back and handing him the water from his bedside table.

"Yes, I'm alright," Ethan muttered, more to himself as the sound barely reached Cal's ears. "I can still go to work, Cal," he stated. But he wasn't fooling his big brother. The tears in his eyes and shaking of his frame were more than visible to Cal.

"No," Cal shook his head, "No way, look how ill you are Ethan! You can't just keep pushing yourself like this-"

"I'll be alright Cal, besides I wouldn't want to leave the hospital short staffed," the younger argued weakly, "I'll probably feel better once I'm busy too."

Cal sighed in defeat, knowing the only way to deal with a situation like this was to give in to Ethan's stubbornness, he wasn't going to win. Besides, Ethan was probably going to exhaust himself and have to come home halfway few his shift, then Cal would be able to look after him properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**CBloom2  
** **Sounds like Ethan may end up collapsed in a corner somewhere. I could almost feel how ill Ethan was because your writing is so good. Hope you can update soon x  
** _Haha yeh, though I might try and be even more evil that that! And thanks(: xx_

 **Becs2202  
** **Oh dear i can see ethan doesnt want to let work down. he could end up being a patient himself.**  
 **Good chapter x  
** _Thankyou:)_

 **Microwave35  
** **Poor Ethan! :( I absolutely love your writing style and descriptions! Chapter 4 please?! :)  
** _Thank you so much:) Hopefully this Chapter is up sooner rather than later! Xx_

 **ETWentHome  
** **This is such an amazing story so far! You capture the characters so well and I'm really enjoying reading it. I wonder how Ethan will get on in work... doesn't sound like it will go well. I'm looking forward to the next update!  
** _ThankyouThankyouThankyou!:)_

 **sweeet-as-honey  
** **I love this story! Poor Ethan really is feeling awful, but how adorably typical of him to put his job first. I love Cal's protectiveness and thoughtfulness. I love the title too and I'm looking forward to the next chapter.  
** _Thank you so much!:) xx_

 **rachbob  
** **Great chapter, I hope ethans okay. Can't wait for the next chapter :)  
** _Thank youu:)_

 _ **Sorry it's taken so long to get this up; I've been very busy with school work. Thank you for all your lovely comments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!:) xx**_

4.

A few hours later when Ethan had just started work, Cal spotted him almost immediately. Relief washed over him, at least he could check on his brother before he got tied up with even _more_ patients. He hadn't really been able to concentrate on his work, as Cal was worrying about Ethan, so yes, he was very glad he got the chance to speak to him now.

Ethan had just walked out of the staff room after changing into his muted teal-ish scrubs, and the older doctor was pleasantly surprised to see him looking slightly better than their last encounter. Even if it was just by a fraction. The circles under his eyes were no longer bruised, albeit slightly puffy, and his face was less flushed. Also, his hair was now a lot neater instead of its previous askew appearance, and, Ethan generally looked a lot more alert and well.

However, Cal knew his brother better than that, which meant he also knew that on the inside, he was probably still feeling rubbish.

"You feeling okay?" he asked gently as Ethan walked over to the nurses station, "you don't need any help with anything at all?" Cal asked in a hushed voice, careful not to embarrass Ethan in front of any nearby colleagues.

"Yes, I'm fine Cal. I'm just in cubicles this shift so…." Ethan trailed off, turning to Rita, "Have we anyone waiting at the moment?" he asked, glancing up at the screen to see there was plenty of room in cubicles.

"I'll go and check with reception for you Ethan, see if I can find any notes" Rita replied, turning and walking in the opposite direction of the two brothers.

"Yeh, well be careful.. Y'know, don't work yourself too hard." Said Cal, resting what was aimed to be a comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder, but Ethan just brushed him off.

"I have work to do Cal, I'll be okay."

* * *

Truth being told, many hours later Ethan wished he'd just listened to Cal in the first place when he'd said to stay at home. After a long shift, several drunken patients and at least five whiny children, Ethan felt utterly shocking. His head was incredibly stuffy and aching, his throat was so sore and he knew his fever had definitely returned. His limbs felt heavy and bloated, and he kept having to steady himself due to dizzy spells. And to top it all off he'd starting sneezing as well as his frequent and painful coughing, and had to stifle everything into his elbow to avoid any complaints from patients who would no doubt have been cringing away from him if he hadn't. To be honest, Ethan was probably worse off than half the patients in these corridors, and he most certainly felt that way.

Nevertheless, he still had just over an hour of his shift left before he could go home and snuggle up in his oh-so-appealing-right-now bed, and no doubt be completely fussed over by Cal. Though Ethan didn't have the energy to care about having to put up with a fussing Cal later, and he was pretty sure he'd noticed the decline in his condition anyway.

The younger doctor sighed as he entered the staff room, gladly noticing he was alone for once. Shutting the door behind him, he slowly dragged himself over to a sofa, sniffling and dumping his patients' notes on the table in front of him. He scrubbed under his nose with two fingers, trying to stop the increasingly growing tickle, but he'd already held off too many sneezes today, so there wasn't really much he could do to stop it.

Breath hitching, Ethan quickly grabbed a tissue, stifling three successive sneezes into the fabric. He sighed, sniffing and wiping his nose on the tissue. _He felt so tired._

Just then, Lofty and Rita entered the room, and neither of them failed to notice his pale face, watery eyes and slightly red tinted nose.

"Gosh, you look awful mate," Lofty announced, and Rita walked across the room to grab a couple of mugs from the cupboard.

"Yeh, are you sure you feeling okay Ethan?" she asked, sympathy written over her face as she glanced at Ethan, "Tea?"

Ethan sighed, slightly out of it, and rubbed his drooping eyes before he could formulate a response, "Yes, Yes that would be lovely thank you," he rasped, voice coming off slightly hoarse.

Lofty sat himself on the sofa next to Ethan, and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ethan turned away however, and began coughing harshly into his tissue. He tried to make it as quiet as possible, but there wasn't much he could do to stop the chesty coughs tear through his lungs. Lofty shot a worried glance over to Rita, before looking back sympathetically towards Ethan, coughs racking through his smaller frame. The nurse laid a hand on Ethan's back, and began to rub small circles, similar to how Cal did, Ethan thought, but just a lot more gently as Lofty was apparently terrified that one harsh touch would hurt the obviously vulnerable doctor.

A few moments later, Ethan was finally able to get the coughing under control, and he slowly flopped back into the sofa cushions, exhausted. Grabbing his inhaler from his pocket, the young doctor took a puff of medicine, just to be on the safe side.

" _Go home_ , darling," Ethan was pretty sure he heard Rita say from across the room. He was only 'pretty' sure because as well as his nose, his ears were now beginning to clog and he wasn't entirely sure he could trust everything he heard from 'them'. Besides, why would Rita be OK with him just leaving in the middle of a shift, surely he didn't look _that_ ill?

"Yeh, Ethan, it's okay if you need to leave, do you want us to go and get Cal?" Lofty asked caringly. Ethan just shook his head.

"No, it's okay.. I'm alright," he breathed. "I'll j-just, rest in here for a few more minutes."

It was silent for a few seconds after that, the only noises being Ethan's heavy breathing and occasional sniffle.

Rita walked over, interrupting the silence with, "Tea?"

"Thank you," Ethan whispered, careful not to cause any more pain to his throat. He held the warm mug close to his chest, hoping the steam would help clear his airways a bit. As soon as the warm liquid slid down his throat, Ethan might as well have been in heaven. Really, the relief was that amazing. He made a quiet noise of pleasure as the tea soothed his throat, before realising his wasn't alone. Eyes wide, Ethan stuttered an apology.

Lofty and Rita just smirked slightly in amusement at the young doctor, sipping at their own mugs of tea.

Ethan gulped down the rest of his tea eagerly, and frowning, wondered how Rita and Lofty could find amusement in his current situation. He really didn't feel well, yet they were smirking at his misfortune for some reason. Ethan sighed, his head foggy with fever. Once the slight pinnacle of the tea had worn off, Ethan felt incredibly exhausted and drained, and his throat was all itchy again.

"Alright?" Rita caringly questioned the young doctor, noticing he had gone back to his previous state of being almost asleep.

"Yes," Ethan muttered in reply, "I'm fine, thank you," he added, though he knew it was probably obvious that he wasn't OK. He stood up from the sofa, but the hot wave that flushed over his head took him off guard. Ethan suddenly felt very lightheaded, and the throbbing of his head began to spike painfully.

He tried to grab on to something for support, but he was stood in the middle of the room, without anything to lean on. His vision was spinning now, fuzzy spots dancing mockingly in front of his eyes. His skin felt strangely tingly, his limbs heavy and aching.

"Ethan?" said Lofty, a tone of urgency evident in his voice. Ethan was far too out of it to pick up on that however, and he continued to pant as his body seemingly turned to jelly.

His knees buckled beneath him, and Ethan fell to the floor, dizzying vision almost entirely overtaken by black splotches now.

The last thing he registered in his spinning head was Rita shouting "Get Cal!" and then his eyes fluttered closed, and everything went black. The whirling in his head stopped. And his ragged breathing slowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**beckyboogle  
** **Wow, another fantastic chapter. Can't wait for an update!  
** _Thank you!:)xx_

 **smish123  
** **Oh no! Ethan! I hope he's okay! Ahh cliffhanger! Awesome story :) Can't wait for the next chapter! :)  
** _Thank you:))_

 **Microwave35  
** **Once again, another amazing chapter! However, no matter what happens, please don't let Ethan die! You portray the characters' actions so well! ;D  
** _Haha thank you:) And I don't think it will come to that xx_

 **ETWentHome  
** **No! Ethan, I hope you're alright. This was an amazing chapter!  
** _Thankyou!:) xx_

 **lilangel1  
** **love this just read the whole thing but you can't leave it like that  
** _Thanks & don't worry there should be another chapter soon! xx_

 **rachbob  
** **Wow, I really hope ethans okay, can't wait to see what happens next :)  
** _Thank you! Hopefully I haven't left you waiting too long! :)_

 **Becs2202  
** **Oh no..hope he isnt too serious  
** _Haha I'm sure he's okay!:)_

 **roxygoth  
** **Don't u dare kill ethan! Awsome chapter, Roxy  
** _Like I said before, I don't think it will come to that haha, thank you!:)_

 _ **Hey! Sorry it's been a while since the last update, again. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have to warn you, I've left another little cliff-hanger at the end for you, sorry!:)**_

 _ **Oh, and just warning, but there are some descriptions of vomiting in this chapter, but I don't think it's too graphic at all!**_

5.

The first thing Ethan registered when his woozy head seemed to allow him to think again was the excruciating pain pounding through his temples. If anyone had asked him, his immediate response probably would have been to say he'd never felt pain quite as bad as what he was experiencing now. But, after a little more thought and a jog of his memory, Ethan realised he'd been in this situation multiple times before, and the headache was almost comfortingly familiar, compared with the darkness that was currently smothering every inch of the picture in front of him, anyway.

Ethan freaked for a moment, all sorts of thoughts running through his head, smothering him in a blanket of panic. _What happened, where am I, why can't I see? Oh god, I've gone blind haven't I? Is that why my head hurts so much? Why_ does _my head hurt this badly, and why can't I see? And_ \- Oh, he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

When he eventually opened his eyes for the first time since regaining consciousness, Ethan wasn't sure that the relief of realising that he in fact wasn't blind, overpowered the feeling of complete agony when the blindingly bright lights on the ceiling multiplied the pain in his head by around a thousand, he thought.

Before he could stop himself, a soft whimper escaped his throat, and tears began to sting his eyes.

"Eth?"

And there was Cal, right by his bedside again. This was the 3rd, maybe 4th time he'd woken up in a situation like this in the last few months, Ethan thought. Surely it would be affecting his older brother in a bad way now too?

"My head.." Ethan whimpered, squinting at Cal through the tears in his eyes, the fact that his glasses also seemed to be absent not helping with his blurred vision.

Taking in his surroundings with slight difficulty, Ethan noted that he was in cubicles, which was funny – rather odd, in fact - because he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. He was sure that he'd been in the staff room last time he- Oh. Ethan was reminded of what had happened when a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he clutched the railings on the bed with tight fists, breathing heavily as his chest ached with familiar pain.

The young doctor didn't know what was wrong with him. Although he had managed to keep it hidden from Cal somehow, he had become quite accustomed to the regular fainting episodes over the last fortnight or so, and he'd been beginning to wonder whether it was more than just the regular illness that was taking its effect on him. It could well be a more complicated issue, Ethan knew that, but he'd been putting off thinking about it, pushing all the possible diagnoses to the back of his mind and getting on with it. Cal had already practically driven himself insane with worry, and Ethan knew the last thing his brother needed was more worry piled on top of his current anxieties for his younger brother's health.

"Ethan?" Cal's concerned voice broke his train of thought only slightly, and Ethan was finding it quite a task to concentrate. He felt weak and tired, and his heart seemed to be pounding far too hard in his chest, so much so that he could feel the organ thumping in his ringing ears. Wincing, Ethan clutched at his chest, panting for breath as a sick sensation swooped through his stomach. He gagged instinctively, immediately raising a shaking hand to cover his mouth. He was vaguely aware of a bowl being trust underneath his chin, and even less aware that he'd started gagging and retching into the said bowl. He wrapped his arms protectively around his protesting stomach, gripping onto the fabric of his scrubs, back arching and shaking with the force of throwing up.

Ethan seemed to gain some awareness back after that, the pounding in his head seeming reluctant to let him sleep peacefully. "Sorry.." he breathed, still panting and dizzy. He felt his cheeks turn hot as he noticed Mrs Beauchamp and Lofty had now also joined Cal in the cubicle, the nurse busy disposing of the bowl of Ethan's-

"Nice of you to join us Dr Hardy," the icy voice of his boss broke the silence, and Ethan wanted nothing more than to curl up with embarrassment at the fact that she'd just witnessed that whole ordeal.

He swallowed nervously, "W-what's happened to me?" He stuttered, not quite being able to get everything straight in his head medically at this point in time.

"You just fainted Eth," Cal was quick to answer, "you're okay," he added reassuringly, resting a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan wasn't quite sure if it was meant to reassure him, or to reassure Cal.

"Actually, I'm afraid there could be a bit more to it than that," Mrs Beauchamp cut in, and Cal snapped his head around so fast, Ethan swore he could've got whiplash from it.

The older sibling looked at the clinical lead, eyes wide and swimming with worry, "but I thought it was just neurally mediated syncope, he just fainted because he's ill, right?"

Connie raised an accusing eyebrow towards Ethan, "care to share anything with us, Ethan?"

 _How could she know about the fainting_? Ethan thought. "I-I I umm.." he stuttered, glancing over at Cal, noticing worried frown displayed over the older's features.

"I have reason to believe, that Ethan is suffering from Postural Tachycardia Syndrome, Dr Knight."


	6. Chapter 6

**ETWentHome  
** **I'm glad Ethan's alright - well, kind of alright. At least there's a breakthrough in his condition, but I hope he'll be okay. Can't wait for more!  
** _Yes! Thank you xx_

 **CBloom2  
** **Oh dear this doesn't sound good. I'd Google it but I'm too tired ha ha - I'll just wait for your update instead xx  
** _Hey, thanks! I've left a bit of explanation in the author's note as I didn't think it was entirely clear from the story what the condition actually is!:)_

 **tracys dream  
** **Awesome story! Looking forward to more.  
** _Thanks:)_

 **rachbob  
** **Noo, you can't leave it there! Brilliant chapter looking toward to next one :)  
** _Here is the next chapter then!:)_

 **Becs2202  
** **Oh dear he must be feeling bad but he can live with this now he has a diagnosis right?  
** _Yes I'm sure he'll be okay, I could never hurt Ethan toooo much! xx_

 **Tato Potato  
** **Oh my goodness I can't believe I missed this story! Brilliantly well written and I can't wait to read more! :)  
** _Thank you so much!:) xx_

 **Microwave35**  
 **Great work! *eagerly awaits next chapter* :)**  
 _Thanks! *struggles to write next chapter whilst juggling school work* :) xx_

 _ **Hey! I'm sure by now you already know how apologetic I am for not updating sooner, so I would just get straight into it, but I'd like to add a little explanation of what Postural Tachycardia Syndrome(PoTS) actually is because I didn't really explain it in the story other than listing symptoms as Ethan and Cal would obviously already know what the condition is!**_

 _ **So PoTS is really just an abnormal decrease in heart rate if someone suffering from the condition has been standing or sitting up for too long. It causes dizziness and fainting etc. Someone with the condition has a nervous system that doesn't quite function properly for whatever reason, so there is a drop in blood supply to the heart & brain when they have been upright for too long. To try and compensate for this, the heart races and too much noradrenaline (a hormone) is released, leaving the person with a few unpleasant symptoms (these are pretty much all covered in the story).**_

 _ **Hope this explanation helped if you were a bit confused, I already knew most of these things from a friend of mine who had the condition previously, but I did look at the NHS website as a reference to back me up a bit. It's worth a look if you're interested in knowing more!**_

 _ **So, on with the show…**_

6.

"I have reason to believe, that Ethan is suffering from Postural Tachycardia Syndrome, Dr Knight."

* * *

"What?" Cal snapped.

"I'm sure you know full well what the condition is, Dr Knight," Connie said sternly, repeating the doctor's title.

"Yes, of course I do," he scoffed, but his eyes still held a hint of worry, "I just, I thought he just fainted.." Cal muttered, then his expression hardened with realisation, "Has this happened before, Ethan?" he said, accusation implicit in his tone.

Ethan looked down shamefully, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. He bit his lip, nodding slowly but keeping his eyes fixed away from Cal's hard stare.

The older doctor sighed, obviously quite frustrated but trying to mask it for Ethan's sake. "Why didn't you tell me Eth?" he demanded.

Ethan lifted he gaze, and then sent a pleading look in Connie's direction.

"Alright, I think that's enough interrogation, Cal" she spoke, also seeming quite irritated with the situation. Then she turned to Ethan, "how many times has this happened?" she questioned.

"I-I, I don't know, Cal's quite protective a lot-" said Ethan nervously, trying not to offend his brother.

"-the fainting, Dr Hardy, I'm asking you about the fainting, not your brother."

"O-oh, ummm, I'm n-not really s-sure-"

Cal interrupted his brother's stuttering, "-you're making him more nervous than I was!" he exclaimed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, leg bouncing up and down off of the floor.

"Dr Knight! I'm trying to access any symptoms your brother has been experiencing over the last week or so, if you cannot let me do that, then I will ask you to leave!" Mrs Beauchamp hadn't shouted, but something about the harsh tone of her voice shut Cal up immediately. "Right, Ethan," she turned back to the younger brother, she was almost smiling, pleased with herself, Ethan noticed. "10, maybe 15 times, would you say?"

"Y-yes, maybe around 10," he admitted, slightly confused by the accuracy of Mrs Beauchamp's guess.

"And you've been feeling dizzy and nauseous, yes?" she continued, and Ethan nodded. "You've been experiencing chest pains, excess perspiration, headaches, and blurred vision?" Mrs Beauchamp asked in a way that made it seem like she wasn't questioning Ethan, but stating symptoms she somehow knew he'd already had. The young doctor nodded again, glancing warily over at the clinical lead as her hand quickly scribbled words into his notes. "Have you been feeling anxious at all, any poor concentration or memory after fainting? Difficulty sleeping?" The list when on, and symptoms rolled off Mrs Beauchamp's tongue liked she'd spent centuries memorising them. Ethan responded with another nod. "Anything you'd like to add, Dr Hardy?"

"I, umm… I've been sick a few times after the fainting," he said, embarrassment lacing his words, "and.. I've had palpitations, and my neck feels a little stiff."

"And he's shaking," Cal observed.

"Yes, Dr Knight, glad to see your observations are immaculate, what else could you point out to me?" Connie challenged, eyebrows raised.

Cal looked at her, then studied his younger brother for a few seconds, then turned back to his boss, puzzled look on his face.

"Fingertips, Dr Knight, your brother's finger tips are tinted purple," she stated with simplicity, like it was so totally obvious to everyone and outrageous that he had missed it. It made Cal bubble with slight anger, but he masked it with a sassy tone, only to spare Ethan the embarrassment though, of course. (A/N: I don't really know what happened here, I've never seen the words 'bubble' and 'sassy' in the same sentence before haha)

"Well how was I supposed to see that, I don't pick out every detail like you," Cal argued.

"Well, considering you're a doctor, maybe you should start 'picking out every detail', Dr Knight" Mrs Beauchamp responded, never losing a battle. "I'm fairly certain that it is PoTS by the way, but we'll have to run a few tests to confirm it, Ethan can be discharged straight afterwards."

"Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp," Cal sneered, and Ethan simply sent a small, slightly apologetic smile in her direction.

* * *

"Sandwich?" Cal offered, walking into the cubicle a couple of hours later.

"Yes please," Ethan breathed, wheezing slightly through the persistent pain in his chest. He sneezed, sending his head spinning, "I really think I ought to be laying down, Cal."

"I almost forgot you were ill because of all this that's been going on Nibbles," Cal said, handing Ethan a tissue, "and yes, you can sleep in a bit, but we both know it'll help if we get some food in you."

"Yes, I guess so," Ethan muttered, fighting against his drooping eyes. He took the sandwich from Cal's hand, nibbling (A/N: no pun intended, honestly) at it and taking small, careful bites. After all he was the first thing he'd tried to stomach since he, well, un-stomached his breakfast.

The dusty blue curtain suddenly shot to the side, revealing Mrs Beauchamp, "Right, Dr Hardy, the ECG and stand test have pretty much confirmed that it is PoTS, although the symptoms have probably been bought on from your recent illnesses, it is an underlying condition. Now, because your heart rate is incredibly high, I'm able to prescribe you some beta-blockers, which will help to take the edge off symptoms like the anxiety and chest pains, which I'm sure you know already." Ethan nodded, finding it hard to concentrate on what she was saying, his foggy brain fighting for sleep. "Now, I recommend that you also drink plenty of fluids and don't involve yourself in too much physical activity. If you can, try to avoid hot showers and baths and also just be careful if you're standing up for a long time, and take extra caution when sitting or standing after lying in bed, okay?" she said, a hint of kindness evident in her tone for once. Ethan was too out of it though, remainder of his sandwich slipping out of his limp hand and he dozed into sleep. Cal snickered, taking the sandwich from his little brother's hand. "Well, as Dr Hardy is clearly exhausted, I suggest you both go home once I've gotten his prescription, you already seemed to have abandoned your shift, Dr Knight."

"Thanks, boss,"

"Mrs Beauchamp," she corrected, leaving the cubicle with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp," Cal whispered, words falling on deaf ears as the tapping of heels against the floor could be heard from the distance. He carelessly through the rest of Ethan's sandwich into the bin, and span round on his heel, smiling once again at the sight of his little brother sleeping. He always looked so innocent, soft features relaxed with sleep. No, Cal thought, it was definitely not weird to be thinking these sorts of things about his 30-year-old brother. As long as he kept it to himself anyway.

* * *

 _ **I probably could've extended that a bit, but I'm pushed for time and I really wanted to get something posted up tonight! Hope you enjoyed it regardless!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ETWentHome**  
 **It was so sweet how Connie practically guessed about Ethan, but at least it's been confirmed and he can stop these symptoms from happening. Cal thinking about his brother was so nice to read - and you write it perfectly. Can't wait for more!**  
 _Thank you! I started writing about Ethan having this condition before I realised I was writing it, so it was a really random idea but I'm glad you're enjoying it! xx_

 **Becs2202**  
 **Glad u updated. Look forward to seeing how the bros deal with this.**  
 _Yes, sorry about the wait. I was thinking of writing another story about how Ethan copes with the condition, but I'm not sure yet. And, thanks, also:)_

 **CBloom2**  
 **Great to see . .beginning - I've never heard so I needed to know . Look forward to more**  
 _Thanks! Not quite sure what happened to what you were typing but you're welcome:)_

 **rachbob**  
 **Once again great chapter, I love this can't wait for more :) x**  
 _Thank you, here is more! xx_

 **Tato Potato**  
 **Aww Cal is so protective, I really like that about him but I can understand how Ethan feels he is being over protective! :) amazing story! :)**  
 _Thank you! I also really like protective Cal, which is why my stories are all probably very self-indulgent, oopsXD xx_

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _So here is the next chapter my lovely readers! As I mentioned in reply to the comment above, sorry if it gets quite self-indulgent in places in this chapter, and no doubt in the ones to come XDxx_**

 ** _Also, considering this is nearly 2,000 words, I'm pretty proud of myself._**

7.

"Ethan?" Cal whispered, shaking his younger brother in attempt to wake him up from his not-so-comfortable looking slumber on the sofa.

After a long struggle – Ethan was weak, feverish and dizzy, after all – the pair had finally managed to leave the hospital and had arrived back at their home, where Ethan immediately crashed out on the sofa, completely exhausted and out of it. He was still wearing his scrubs, as Cal had thought it best just to leave them be if it made getting out of the hospital noticeably quicker and easier.

Cal was worried, to say the least. He'd never see Ethan so exhausted apart from the time where he'd- _well_ , that was a story for another day, and the younger brother had been completely delirious in the scarce amount of time he'd actually been conscious.

"Hey, Nibbles, wake up," Cal repeated, slightly louder this time, "I need to take your temperature, and you're not going to be able sleep later if you've slept all evening."

Ethan moaned lightly, stirring and shuffling about in his semi-sleep state. "Cal?" he whimpered, eyelids fluttering. "What time s'it?" he asked hoarsely, words slurring together slightly.

"About 7," Cal answered, "c'mon Nibbles, up, I've already got the thermometer ready in my hand."

"Oh joy," Ethan replied, coming to his senses once the sleepy fog in his head began to clear. If he didn't know any better, the younger would've said his brain had most likely melted whilst he'd been asleep. At least that would explain the thumping pain in his head and the confusion, anyway.

He quickly turned his head away from Cal, supressing three small sneezes into the back of his left wrist.

"Bless you," Cal mumbled, "now sit up, Ethan."

"Okay, 'm getting up," he sniffed, muffling another five successive, inaudible sneezes into his palm.

"Jeez, bless you, Ethan!" Cal thrust a few tissues in his brother's direction. He'd forever been baffled by how Ethan was always able to silence his sneezes, but he'd never questioned it as it was just how Ethan had always been and the eldest had simply grown used to it. In fact, there were plenty of situations in which Cal wished he'd been able to do the same, as it would have made his life noticeably less embarrassing. He definitely knew that was why Ethan had always stifled his coughing and sneezing, as he had been so painfully shy as a child and never wanted to draw attention to himself.

"Sorry," Ethan muttered, wiping his nose on a tissue. "I feel a bit faint, Cal..."

"Okay," Cal sighed, he'd have to wait until he took Ethan's temperature now, "Lie back down then, Eth." He said gently, guiding Ethan so he was once again lying down on the sofa.

Cal made to get up, placing the thermometer on the table and rising to his feet where he would've walked behind the sofa and fetch and blanket for Ethan, but the idea was interrupted by his brother's voice.

"Cal?" Ethan squeaked, the tone of his voice suggesting he was on the edge of crying. Cal frowned, not liking the urgency in his brother's words. "I feel sick," he said, blowing out a shaky breath and squirming around uncomfortably on the sofa, hand rested protectively over his stomach.

"Okay," Cal said, having to consider his next move a bit. He had many memories of when Ethan was the one looking after him after one (or five) too many, but they were hazy and compromised by the drunken state he'd been in. However he was pretty sure in situations like these Ethan had always left the room to get- Ah, the bowl, from the cupboard under the skin in their kitchen. Cal didn't waste any time, and he quickly went to locate the sick bowl. At least he'd hoped it was quick, and he'd hoped he'd of gotten back before Ethan was sat up, gagging into the back of his hand that was pressed firmly to his lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry Eth," Cal muttered, not sure Ethan was concentrating on him anyway. Regardless of this, he continued talking to his brother, bowl held under his chin now. "It's okay, the bowl's there, yeh?" While Ethan wasn't too fazed by patients throwing up in his presence at work, he had never liked the idea of throwing up himself – not that the average person did, anyway, but Ethan had always had a habit of ending up more worked up than the average person in situations like these – and either Cal or their mother had always ended up having to calm him down. Not that Cal had minded at the time. When they were younger, the two had been inseparable, and Cal had been attached to his younger sibling from the day Ethan was born. So no, he hadn't minded when Ethan had been 10 years old or something, but something about comforting a 30-year-old man didn't seem completely right, even if it was his little brother. But still, Cal still didn't mind.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of Ethan gagging and retching into the bowl. Cal winced, placing what he hoped was a reassuring hand on Ethan's arching back. Ethan whimpered through his gagging and Cal slowly whispered a " _shhhh, it's fine, Eth_ " in attempt to calm the younger.

They stayed like that for a while, until Ethan's gagging eventually turned into small hiccups, and his retching into choked sobs. Cal glanced down at his brother who was curled into his side, sympathy for Ethan plastered all over his features. "Shhh, don't cry Ethan, c'mere," said Cal softly, shuffling himself around on the sofa so he was able to have Ethan lay in his arms, head resting on Cal's chest.

Cal was slightly shocked; the two brothers hadn't had a moment like this since their dad had walked out on them and their mother. Ethan must have been 14, Cal thought, as it had happened just before he'd left for University and shortly after his 19th birthday. The younger brother had sobbed his little heart out against Cal's chest that night, only to have his older brother leave him, all alone with their mother a few days later and, frankly, Cal didn't blame Ethan for hating him.

But now, with Ethan tucked under his arm again, – despite the obvious fact that he was bawling – Cal realised how much he'd missed this when he'd been away. How much he'd missed, well, Ethan, really. Everything about him just bought back memories of the days when everything was easy, his younger brother so warm and homey and _close_. His hands ghosted over Ethan's ragged blonde hair, absent-mindedly stroking over the locks.

"I'm here Ethan, I've got you," he soothed, words rolling off his tongue like he was fifteen again, Cal was completely caught up in the moment. "I've got you..."

* * *

"So you've been fainting, for three weeks, and you managed to keep the whole thing to yourself?" Cal asked around 30 minutes later when the two were now settled on the sofa, Ethan's head still rested on Cal's chest.

"Yes, I suppose when you put it like that it does sound a bit ridiculous," Ethan responded, voice noticeably hoarser than a few hours ago. "Please don't be mad Cal," he added.

"No, Eth I'm not. What's ridiculous is the fact that I didn't notice, for _three weeks_ ," Cal muttered, indignant towards how oblivious he'd been.

Ethan shrugged, "I thought you were on to me, though. Yesterday, when I got home late, it was because I'd fainted, and I thought Robyn had told you or something."

"Nah, you were always good at hiding little brother, I just happened to pick up on your illness. Besides, aren't you the one on top of _me_? An apology would be nice, by the way, you scared me today," Cal teased.

"Sorry…" Ethan smiled, knowing full well Cal was joking but regardless, he still felt bad.

He knew that he'd put Cal through a lot of stress and worry ever since the accident, as he'd been pretty much constantly ill and Cal would never settle for it. Telling himself _you're a doctor for god's sake_ , and that he was supposed to fix his little brother.

"I suppose I could forgive you, as long as you don't do it again, it's getting a bit tedious now," Cal sighed.

Ethan sniffed, and Cal immediately shifted his glance to him, checking the younger hadn't flicked on the waterworks again. Ethan looked up at Cal, soft brown eyes meeting the stare of the older's blue. "Yeh... although I probably shouldn't me making any promises like that for the moment," he said, voice strained, and broke off coughing.

"Hmmm, maybe not too much talking either Nibbles," Cal said, patting Ethan's back as best as he could, although it was difficult with their current lying arrangement on the sofa as Ethan was practically lying right on top of Cal.

The older brother didn't mind though, despite it being a squish. Ethan had never had a lot of meat on his bones, nor had he ever reached what Cal would consider a very 'manly' height for that matter, but Cal wasn't going to start commenting on that now, especially when Ethan was the one lying on _him_. There were definitely worse things Cal could think of. The several times he had been thrown up on by his younger brother certainly hanging around the top of that list.

"What are you thinking about?" Ethan inquired, picking up on the concentration etched on Cal's face.

"Oh… nothing," Cal smiled, coming to the conclusion that he definitely didn't mind having Ethan on top of him, in a totally brotherly way. If it meant Ethan was OK, he didn't think he could ever mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tato Potato  
** **Aww I love how caring Cal is being towards Ethan! It is so sweet! :)  
** _Me too haha!:)_

 **Teeloganroryflan  
** **This is really good honey x  
** _Thanks!:)_

 **rachbob  
** **Ahh such a good chapter, I can't wait to see what's next :) x  
** _Thankyou!:)_

 **CBloom2  
** **Awww my favourite type of Cal ! My keyboard updated on my phone and it's rubbish which is why half my review disappeared last time - but rest assured I loved it!  
** _Ah okay:) x_

 **roxygoth  
** **Ah. Brotherly fluff. Loved it! Roxy  
** Thanks!:)

 **ETWentHome  
** **I like how Cal cares so much about Ethan, I can never get enough of that!  
** _Same haha:) Sorry to hear you're taking a break from everything. I doubt you're reading this but you can always talk to me on my tumblr if you need anything (lithanbee25x)_

 **Curious Rebel  
** **I love this story. It's so sweet and well written. I like you too. You know what they say,  
** **'You can peer into a writer's soul, heart and mind just by looking at their work'** **and I can tell you, I really like your writing style.  
** **I especially loved the scene in chapter 7 when Cal is comforting Ethan and remembering what they were like when they were little. Really sweet. Keep up the great work!  
** **\- Cale xx  
** _Thank you so much! :) xx_

 ** _I'm busybusybusy &&& sorrysorrysorry it's taken so long!:)_**

8.

"39.7," Cal winced, tucking the blanket back over Ethan as he settled back down into the sofa.

"I feel like a child," said Ethan hoarsely, brown eyes following Cal as he placed the thermometer on to the coffee table.

"Mmmm, a petulant one too. Actually, you sound more like a chain smoker if I'm honest, although it's probably not your fault in the circumstances," Cal remarked, and Ethan scoffed.

"No- Cal… it's not that bad is it?" he questioned, a touch of insecurity evident in his words.

"I'm just teasing you Nibbles, but it probably would be better if you refrained from sobbing over my shoulder, save your voice, y'know."

Ethan turned pink, and Cal almost felt bad for bringing it up.

The younger immediately turned away though; taken over by a violent fit of coughing. He buried himself in in cushions, too exhausted to do anything but wrap his arms around his stomach as his back arched, not even bothering to cover his coughing at this point.

Cal sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm sorry Ethan, don't die on me," he murmured more to himself than to the younger brother, and made his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Ethan.

"Maybe you should head to bed, you're shivering, Eth," Cal said caringly, plopping himself down on the sofa and handing Ethan his water.

"No, it's fine, Cal," the younger replied, sipping at his drink. "Besides, this is only the second day I've been ill, going to bed and wallowing in my own misery now would be a bit… pathetic" he croaked, voice worse off than before.

Cal smirked, "I don't see how you manage to always lose your voice, you don't talk nearly enough for that to happen."

"Mmmm," Ethan hummed, swallowing another gulp of water, "I'd like an explanation too, once you've worked your 'medical magic' and figured it out," he retorted sarcastically, coughing into his elbow again.

"But really, you should stop talking; it's not doing your throat any favours." Cal continued. Both men were way too stubborn for their own good, a trait they had inherited from their father.

"Oh, but _how_ would I cope without being able to engage in this delightful conversation with you?" Ethan shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Yeh whatever, you're a right sarcastic grump when you're ill, by the way. Also, I can see you sweating and shaking from all the way over the other side of this _giant_ sofa, as well, so you're not fooling anyone Nibbles."

"Shut up," Ethan huffed, sneezing a small double into his hand.

"Oh bless you, dear brother,"

* * *

They continued like that for a while, - albeit regularly interrupted by Ethan's coughing and sneezing – until the younger eventually fell asleep in Cal's lap, blanket still wrapped around his frame.

Cal sighed contently. If you excluded Ethan's stuffy breathing, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the faint engine noises of cars passing by outside and, despite having a reputation for not being alone in bed too regularly; Cal had always appreciated the quiet times at night where he could be alone with his thoughts.

When they were younger, the two brothers had had a window seat in their shared bedroom, and it was always Cal's favourite place as a child. He smiled fondly at the memories of gazing out into the starry sky, a one-year-old Ethan curled up on his chest – similar to how he was now, in fact.

Just lying there with Ethan curled up in his lap made him wonder how he even considered leaving the little innocent blonde 14-year-old on his own, let alone actually doing it. But maybe it was a good thing, Cal contemplated with himself. Ethan wasn't so little now, and his hair wasn't so light, and he'd definitely didn't walk around with the same innocence and naivety radiating off of him anymore. So perhaps if Cal hadn't of left, Ethan wouldn't have learnt how to manage without Cal, or how to take care of others as well.

He could sit here for days though, just thinking about everything he'd messed up. But thinking about it wasn't going to fix anything. Pointing out the possible good outcomes, that wouldn't magically make all his wrongs right, Cal decided.

His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach making its hunger known and, even though he was starving, Cal was reluctant to move and disturb Ethan's sleep.

Instead he grabbed his phone and came to the conclusion that he could just play about with that until he was tired enough to get some sleep too.

* * *

Ethan woke up the next morning feeling utterly terrible; his head was stuffy and pounding, his chest hurt and felt tight and congested and his throat was burning so much Ethan doubted any voice would come out if he tried to speak.

He let out a low whine of discomfort, before rolling over to discover he was still lay with his head on a sleeping Cal's chest.

Ethan sniffed, fidgeting around under the blanket. He knew Cal was a heavy sleeper, and the small ounce of logic left in his foggy brain told Ethan it wouldn't be fair to wake him, but the majority of him felt so ill and agitated that he couldn't care less, and so he continued to shuffle around on the sofa. He took in a sharp breath and started coughing. He dramatized it a bit because hopefully, he might stand a chance at waking Cal that way. It seemed like a good idea. After all, Cal had performed plenty of worse acts over the years and besides, Ethan really didn't think he wouldn't get away with the excuse of being grumpy due to his illness.

That is, it seemed like a good idea until he actually starting choking, and then he really did need to wake Cal because no way was Ethan going to make it to an inhaler in his state.

"C-Cal…" Ethan wheezed through his coughing, weakly slapping Cal's face in a pathetic attempt to rouse him from sleep.

"Mmmm, what Ethan? Shut up," Cal mumbled sleepily, on autopilot. Ethan had always gotten ill very frequently as a child, and because the two had shared a room, Cal was used to getting up in the night because Ethan had climbed into his bed or something, seeking comfort. This was pretty much his go-to line by now.

Ethan wanted to protest against Cal brushing him off, he really did, but his chest was tight and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

He tried to slow his breathing, swallowing his coughs so that he could actually get a sentence out. "Cal, wake up," he breathed, frantically shaking his older brother's shoulder.

Finally, Cal stirred, rubbing his eyes as the light invaded his vision. Becoming more alert to his surroundings, Cal's eyes immediately fell on his brother, and his previous sleeping state was practically forgotten.

"Okay… Hang on a sec, Eth," he said gently, voice still thick with sleep. Ethan started coughing again, and Cal promptly fetched his inhaler from the coffee table, where he'd placed it just as a precaution.

He handed Ethan the inhaler and the younger brother, despite his shaking hands, seemed to administer the medicine with ease. Taking some deep breaths to steady himself, Ethan leant some of his weight on to Cal, too tired despite his restful sleep.

Cal brushed Ethan's hair from his forehead, feeling how hot and clammy the skin there was. "Alright, Nibbles, you're burning up. We need to get some more Ibuprofen in you… On second thoughts, I don't think a shower would go amiss either, and you're still in your scrubs." Cal sighed, muttering to himself rather than to the semi-conscious Ethan who was currently flopped over with his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Ethan, come on," he said more sternly, pushing Ethan into a more constructive sitting position.

"No Cal, I'm really dizzy," Ethan protested, pale face scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut in discomfort.

"I know, Eth," Cal attempted to reassure his brother, whilst placing two fingers to his neck to find that his heart was in fact racing. "Yeh, you're probably due another beta-blocker," he muttered. Cal frowned in sympathy for his brother, he knew that he must be feeling horrible. "Come on, little brother, the shower is awaiting you."

Ethan moaned, "I don' wanna move…" he slurred.

Cal chuckled. "Well you're having a shower whether you like it or not Nibbles!" He wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist, hauling him up from the sofa.

"Wow, Cal- No, no, no!" Ethan protested immediately, protectively holding a hand to his stomach. He closed his eyes, dizzily swaying into Cal's arms, legs weak and shaky.

"Sorry, Eth…" Cal sighed, taking Ethan's shoulders and slowly guiding him to the bathroom. "Hopefully a shower will help you feel better, yeh?"

"No, Cal. I can hardly sit up, you can't possibly expect me to stand up and have a shower… And you're definitely not going in there with me!"

"I'll run you a bath, then." Cal stated, sitting Ethan down on the toilet seat so he could keep an eye on him.

Ethan closed his eyes, digging his eyebrows into his thighs and resting his head in his hands. Cal noticed he was breathing quite heavily, but nevertheless he decided to keep focused on his current task; running the bath.

* * *

"Right, that's done." Cal announced a few minutes later, twisting the taps off and brushing his hands dry on a towel. "How about you get yourself in, Nibbles, and I'll go and get some medicine for you?"

"Yes, okay." Ethan breathed, carefully standing up so he didn't jostle his dizzy head.

"Alright?" Cal asked caringly, steadying the younger.

"Yes, I'll be fine Cal," he nodded.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is kind of all over the place, but I've been writing it over the course of a month as I just haven't had the time with school work! So annoying ahh! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**rachbob  
** **I loved this chapter and I love this story! Can't wait for the next update :) x  
** _Thankyou!:)_

 **Tato Potato  
** **Brilliant chapter! I love how in some parts Cal forgets how ill his brother is! Such a sweet story. Please update soon :)  
** _Thank you! I feel as though Cal would do that because he's so used to Ethan looking after him!:)_

 **beckyboogle  
** **Another great chapter, can't wait to see what happens next!  
** _Thank you, if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen, feel free to leave them in a review! Xx  
_ _  
_ **Teeloganroryflan  
** **Really good chapter x looking forward to the next one!  
** _Thanks:)_

 **Becs2202  
** **That was great. Love caring cal and ethan has a double whammy of illnesses  
** _Thank you! I was thinking I might start to let Ethan get better, as I don't want to drag this story out for ages. If you've got any suggestions, though, I'd love to hear them!:)_

 ** _Right, so this chapter has taken me ages to write, as I sort of just kept waffling and I don't really know how it turned out. It's not really written that well and I'm starting to run out of ideas. Therefore, any suggestions left in the reviews would be really really appreciated!:)_**

9.

"Here we go," Cal said, placing the medicine bottles on the counter and smiling fondly as his eyes flickered to the sight of Ethan relaxed amongst the bubbles. "Right…" Cal muttered, fumbling around with the pills. "You need one of these," he stated, handing Ethan one of the beta-blockers, "aaannd… you can take two of these." Cal waited until Ethan had swallowed the first pill, then handed him the two Ibuprofens and a glass of water.

"Right, bottoms up!" Ethan joked, before downing the glass of water and the three pills. He winced, however, when he felt the pills scratching at his sore throat.

Cal smiled in sympathy, he knew from experience that Ethan hated being drugged up on all this medication, and thought how sad and frustrating it must be for him.

"Cal, I think I'll be okay for a bit now," Ethan said, he just wanted to relax in the bath for a bit whilst he waited for the medicine to hopefully make him feel a bit better.

"Okay, give me a shout when you need me to bring you some pyjamas to put on," Cal said. On second thoughts, Cal figured that Ethan probably shouldn't be shouting in his condition. But he knew that Ethan was probably aware of that and the fact that it was a figure of speech, and decided not to comment as he left the room.

* * *

" _Eth, what do you want for lunch_?" Cal called from the kitchen.

Ethan had long since gotten out of the bath, and Cal had set him up on the sofa with a blanket watching pointless day time television, where he'd been settled for a couple of hours now.

"I'm not really too hungry, Cal." Ethan replied as Cal walked over from the kitchen, towel slung over his shoulder. "Have you been washing up?" he asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes, actually! You okay?" he exclaimed, before perching himself on the arm of sofa and studying his brother.

"I'm fine, Cal," Ethan said in response to his staring, "I just feel a bit rubbish, and the idea of food doesn't seem to appealing."

"But eating will make you feel _better_ ," he said, "and I'm your big brother, so you have to do what I say anyway."

"You can't know that, it might just make me sick again, and since when were you my sensible older brother, Caleb?"

"Well…" Cal gave up, and decided on simply throwing the towel in Ethan's face. He wasn't appreciating his efforts.

" _Ow, Caleb_! Would you treat a patient like that?" Ethan squeaked, removing the towel from his head and chucking it back to Cal.

Cal snickered at the state of Ethan's voice; it just made his reaction to the towel even funnier. "If they were as annoying as you are, yes I would."

"I'm allowed to be annoying, I don't feel well." Ethan mumbled.

"Aww Nibbles, I'm just teasing you."

"I'm well aware that's what you're doing, and I'd like you to stop please. Why are you even here anyway, you're supposed to be at work?" Ethan grumbled, pulling the blanket higher up to his chin.

"Yeh, well thanks to you, I have the day off. Mrs Beauchamp insisted I stayed with you today to make sure you're settled." Cal explained.

"Oh joy, she insisted did she?" Ethan said doubtfully.

"More likely it was the other way round, but who cares? You still get the joy of my company either way Nibbles!"

"I think I'd prefer it if you just went back to making lunch, get me something small if you have to. At least it'll mean you leave me alone." The younger said in defeat, grumbling and burying himself completely under the blanket.

"Ah, Nibbles finally gives in!" Cal cheered. "You do know the kitchen is only across the room, so I'll still be able to annoy you just as easily." He added, smirking.

Ethan groaned, coughing pitifully from under the blanket.

"I'll take that as a _'shut up Caleb'_ then shall I?" Cal said, acting offended as he stalked off back into the kitchen in search of something to make for Ethan's lunch.

Ethan hummed in confirmation, still coughing. It sounded extremely chesty and painful, like it was coming from the bottom of his lungs, and Cal couldn't say he was surprised that it was triggering his asthma so much. The coughing had definitely returned in full force from his flu two weeks ago, and Cal couldn't deny that it had actually gotten worse.

He did snicker to himself, though, when Ethan emerged from his blanket with scruffy hair in search of his water.

"Alright?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Ethan nodded. Cal didn't miss that he was biting his lip, though, and he seemed a lot more subdued than he had just a few moments ago.

"Sure?" Cal pried.

"Yes," he whispered, laying back on to the sofa and closing his eyes.

Cal decided just to leave him be until lunch was ready. He knew from experience that Ethan was either grumpy and tired or sensitive and seeking comfort when he was ill. Cal had never really experienced anything in between.

He worked silently in the kitchen for a while, keeping an eye on Ethan's sleeping form. He rummaged through the cupboards, trying to be as quiet as he could as he scrabbled about in the mass of tin cans. Eventually, he found a can of spaghetti hoops near the back of the group and, smirking to himself, he decided to delve straight into heating them up on the hob.

Cal made sure to be extra careful. He wasn't that experienced in cooking, to say the least, and he knew for a fact that Ethan would be squeaking in disapproval and shooing him away from the cooker if he were awake now. And rightly so, after the ever so slight disaster he'd in food tech at school where he'd attempted to make soup. The outcome hadn't been pretty.

But, this would be _fine_. After all, he wasn't even _making_ anything, just heating up some spaghetti hoops in a saucepan.

Once he had the hoops heating up happily and _safely_ on the hob, Cal switched his attention to making his own lunch. One can of spaghetti hoops on the hob seemed almost too adventurous for one day, so Cal settled for simply grabbing the bag of chicken tikka salad from the fridge and stuffing it into a sandwich, chucking a bag of crisps into the mix as well.

Deciding that Ethan probably needed more warm liquids, Cal boiled the kettle so he could make two mugs of peppermint tea for himself and Ethan.

This had turned into a complete cliché now, as peppermint tea and spaghetti hoops was always what their mother had made whenever either one (or both) of them had been ill.

Cal flicked the hob off, biting his lip. He didn't often think about his mum or his and Ethan's childhood. Mostly because it reminded him of other things, like his father for instance. But it hadn't all been bad. He did remember the good times too; like being off school because of the snow, curled up under blankets with mugs of hot chocolate, or going to the beach in the summer, splashing around in the waves with his little brother. Or when he and Ethan used to escape up the hill, watching the stars until the younger fell asleep and Cal had to carry him all the way back to his bed. All that wasn't bad.

Moments later when Cal was satisfied with Ethan's bowl of spaghetti hoops and his own plate of food, Cal pushed the memories away, as he always did, and carried the lunch over to the living area. He had to go back for the tea, and it was the sound of the mugs being placed on the table that caused Ethan to stir, he had always been the light sleeper of the two.

"Cal?" he rasped, sniffing as he sat up, brushing his floppy hair from his eyes. It was usually pretty short and smart, but he hadn't had it cut for months.

"Yeh?" Cal replied, lifting Ethan's blanket and sitting himself on the sofa underneath it.

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders, sniffing again and wiping his nose on his pyjama sleeve. It wasn't something he would usually have done but he was too tired to search for a tissue.

"Eth, I thought you of all people would've used a tissue," Cal sighed in disapproval.

"I don't have any, and I'm too tired to get up and look for one…" he admitted, sniffing repeatedly.

"What's that? Mr Allergic-to-everything doesn't have any tissues!" Cal exclaimed, "here," he said, grabbing the box of tissues, "you definitely sound like you need one."

"Thanks," said Ethan, taking a tissue so he could wipe his nose properly. "I think" he whispered, breath beginning to hitch. He pressed to fingers firmly under his nose, sniffing and squeezing his eyes shut so that they stopped fluttering.

Cal immediately recognised that Ethan was trying to stop himself from sneezing. "Eth…" he sighed, "don't do that," said Cal, pulling Ethan's wrist away from his nose, he didn't want him falling back into old habits. He patted Ethan's back gently, "I don't care if you sneeze, it's only me." Cal said softly, knowing that Ethan had always thought that everyone thought he was disgusting if he sneezed, and he'd hated being the centre of attention. At some point Cal had gotten him to feel comfortable with it (if little stifled kitten sounds even counted as sneezing), but in front of Cal and _Cal only_ , with the occasional exception of their mother. He wasn't sure why Ethan was refusing to sneeze now, though.

Ethan whimpered, shaking his head as tears gathered in his eyes. He pulled away from Cal, letting out the tiniest sneeze Cal had ever heard. Or rather, not heard, it was that quiet. He wouldn't have even noticed it if it weren't for the small jolt of Ethan's back. The second followed, just as small of the first, and Cal knew it definitely didn't do Ethan any good, holding in his sneezes all the time, it must hurt him as well.

Breath hitching, the younger went to hold off his sneezes again, but frowning, obviously struggling with himself, stopped himself from doing it, and let the little sneezes tumble out rapidly into his wrist.

"See? That's what you get for holding them in Nibbles," Cal chuckled, rubbing Ethan's back as it shook with the sneezes. He had to admit Ethan looked kind of cute, and although Cal was slightly jealous that Ethan could stifle his sneezes when Cal's were so loud and unattractive, he thought the kitten-like sounds probably suited his younger brother better.

"Done?" he asked a few moments later.

"Yeh," Ethan breathed, watery eyes wide as he scrubbed at his nose with a tissue. Cal couldn't tell whether his brother was shocked or relieved.

"Alright… lunch, then?"

"Yeh," Ethan replied slightly awkwardly, coughing a bit and blowing his nose softly on a clean tissue. "Sorry, yes, thank you, Cal."

Cal handed Ethan his bowl of spaghetti hoops and the younger chuckled slightly, shaking his head fondly, though he was inwardly touched by Cal's actions.

Cal grabbed his own plate and the two ate in a peaceful silence, until Ethan's eyes became heavy again and Cal had to remove the mug of tea from his hand, fearing that he would drop it as he dozed off to sleep.

He shuffled around on the sofa so that he could lay with Ethan's head in his lap, just to make sure the younger didn't sleep in an awkward position that would no doubt cause him further pain.

"Night, Nibbles," Cal whispered, fully aware that it was half past one in the afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating! I was meant to go on a writing spree much earlier than this as it is the Christmas holidays, but no words would type themselves on to the page. I've basically forced myself to write this today, so I'm currently sat here in a Christmas hat doing just that!**_

 _ **Also, I'm hoping to finish this in the next few chapters or so, as I don't want to drag it out for ages and I've got ideas for new stories! Therefore, if you have ANY suggestions on how I could finish it, PLEASE leave me a review or a PM!**_

 _ **Thank you for your patience! Here's the next chapter…**_

 _ **(Sorry no time to reply to reviews my laptop is dying and I need to get this posted!)**_

10.

Cal frowned warily over at where his little brother was sound asleep on the other sofa, blue eyes full of concern. It was Tuesday now and Cal was growing increasingly worried about Ethan. He hadn't eaten a sizable meal since his spaghetti hoops on Sunday, only picked at any food that Cal had given him and stolen the odd crisp or biscuit from his brother. He'd also been asleep for practically all of the time. Waking up only for a few moments each time to take a sip of water, or when Cal essentially forced his medication down his throat.

He'd just gotten in from work to find Ethan collapsed on the sofa as per usual, glass of water sat seemingly untouched on the table next to him. Cal let out he deep sigh, but supposed that Ethan not drinking all day wasn't the worst that could've happened. As yesterday had been his day off, today was the first day Cal had had to leave Ethan by himself and he'd been worried all day, but it seemed that he'd just been asleep for the duration of the 10 hours they'd been apart.

"Ethan, mate…" Cal said, shaking his shoulder lightly, "you need to wake up now."

Cal held a hand to Ethan's forehead, hissing under his breath at how hot he was. The younger leant into Cal's cool touch, moaning lightly as he stirred.

Ethan's eyes started to flutter and he opened his eyes, looking around at Cal disorientated. "Mmmm- Cal, you're back early…" he mumbled almost indecipherably.

"No, Eth, I think you've been asleep all day," Cal sighed, it certainly was contrasting of Ethan to sleep for that long in the day, even if he was ill or had just finished a 12 hour night shift.

"Then why do I still feel like I could quite possibly sleep for an eternity?" He whined, rolling over inside the blanket.

"Mmm, at this rate you're going to be sleeping all the way through your birthday," said Cal, referring to this Friday.

Ethan thought that might be a good thing, considering he'd never really enjoyed the awkward shenanigans of the day. "Oh well…" he rasped.

Cal snickered, but then lost his face of amusement when Ethan started coughing chestily into his elbow. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor Nibbles."

"That's a little insulting, Cal, I may be ill, but I'm still qualified in medicine."

"Yeh, I know. I just think it might be better if we get a second opinion. I'll ask Zoe tomorrow, you've been really ill for four days now and it's definitely not getting better. And it's absolutely not normal for you to be sleeping this much, either." Cal said, grabbing an untouched bag of crisps that he'd left abandoned on the coffee table yesterday.

"Okay," sighed Ethan, closing his eyes and scrunching his nose up as he lay back into the sofa. He groaned, sniffing and stretching to swipe a tissue from the table, wiping his nose and squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the incessant sneezing that would inevitably follow.

Ethan ended up sneezing anyway.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Ethan actually managed to sum up enough energy to sit up and, of course, that happened to be just when Cal was getting ready to head to bed.

Ethan was still tired, but his chest hurt from coughing now and, coupled with the fact that his nose was well and truly blocked by now, Ethan was in too much discomfort to try and sleep again.

"Right you, let's get some more medicine in you and then send you off to bed," said Cal, ruffling Ethan's hair and snatching his blanket that was to be folded – no doubt untidily – over the back of the sofa.

Ethan grumbled, shivering at the loss of the heat from his previous worm-like position wrapped in the blanket. He curled further into himself, coughing chestily into his pyjama sleeve. He sniffled, "I don't think I want to sleep anymore," Ethan had barely any voice left now, "and my legs ache too much to move to my bed, it's too far."

"Well some of us are working a twelve hour shift tomorrow, and consequently do want to sleep," Cal stated. However, his expression softened when Ethan struggled to stifle four desperate sneezes into his wrist, breath hitching wildly. Cal offered Ethan a hand, intentionally taking the wrist he hadn't just sneezed into, and helped him stand from the sofa, supporting him by the shoulders afterwards. Cal gave in to a helpless Ethan staring pitifully up at him with sad eyes, "I suppose I'll have to run you a bath then, Nibbles," he sighed, guiding Ethan out of the room.

And despite feeling like his knees were going to buckle beneath him any second and being profoundly much too hot and too dizzy, Ethan was genuinely very elated and gratified that Cal had decided on running him a bath.

* * *

"Thank you, Cal," Ethan said later, after his bath, when Cal had insisted on tucking his brother into bed himself.

"No problem, Nibbles," Cal yawned, taking a seat on Ethan's bed, "try and get some sleep yeh?" he said, absentmindedly stroking his brother's blonde hair.

"That's all I've been doing, and I still feel rubbish," Ethan whispered pitifully.

"I'm sorry, Eth," Cal said sympathetically, "hopefully you'll feel better soon."

"I hope so too!" Ethan exclaimed hoarsely, he really did feel terrible, and, although he'd never say it aloud, he would actually be willing to go back to covering for Cal at work, if it meant he didn't have to feel this ill.

After Cal had laid out an assortment of a glass of water, tissues, paracetamol, throat soothers and Ethan's inhaler on the bedside table, he made sure Ethan was comfortable and said his goodnights, before returning to his own bedroom with only five hours before he needed to be up for his shift.

* * *

Ethan knew that it was completely impossible that he was going to get any sleep tonight. His stomach was swirling, head pounding and every cell in his body seemed to protest against his every move. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't go two minutes without either coughing or sneezing and his nose was completely blocked and his chest hurt and felt congested and every time he tried to take a breath he'd start- and now he was coughing _again_ and his throat was _burning_. He had to kick off his covers every few minutes – without jostling his stomach – because he was too hot, but then he'd stare at them pleadingly, willing them to come back because by then he was shivering again and _why did he feel dizzy when he was lying down_?

Ethan panted, sitting up in bed and resting a fist under his chin in order to support his overheating dizzy head.

It was now 2:43am. Ethan knew this because he'd had to go through the whole ordeal of taking a tissue to wipe his watery eyes and then trying to locate his glasses in the dark abyss of his bedroom with a shaking hand because if he'd turned the light on it would've only worsened the thumping pain in his head. Knowing the time however, only added to the torture of not being able to sleep as it seemed whenever one was aware of the unearthly time and how much they _really_ needed to get to sleep, it only made it more difficult to _get to sleep_.

Ethan didn't know how, but he suddenly found himself being lead out into the hallway by his feet, and approaching Cal's room. He couldn't remember why he was going there, but his head felt fuzzy and he thought that was probably a reasonable explanation for the confusion and drowsiness. Ethan also knew that if he were well enough, that he would tell himself that it really wasn't an advisable idea to go walking around his flat in the dark when he was ill and apparently prone to fainting spells now. But, he wasn't well, and his head was definitely fuzzy. Come to think of it, his whole body felt fuzzy. Heavy but almost light and tingly at the same time, like he was floating. His eyes wouldn't really focus on anything either, which was extremely irritating as Ethan was sure that he had _made sure_ he put his glasses on before leaving the room.

He wasn't really aware that he was panting heavily though, or that his skin was clammy and definitely beyond the point where it was hotter than it should be. In fact he couldn't really be expected to be aware of much, and Ethan thought it was only fair that someone should stop spinning his flat around and turn off the high pitched ringing in his ears before they gave him a quiz on his surroundings, though.

Without too much care, Ethan opened – it could be better described as _fell into_ – Cal's bedroom door and wandered into the room with the resemblance of a zombie.

"Cal," he panted. Ethan still hadn't remembered why he needed Cal, and he continued to rack his foggy brain for any clues on why his feet had decided on taking him here.

His stomach suddenly somersaulted like a washing machine, and Ethan fell to the floor at that moment in a similar motion, almost like he'd mimicked his stomach's queasy actions. The loud thumb of his body hitting the ground like a cartoon had Cal awake immediately, and he was by Ethan's side just in time for the younger to collapse from his sitting position into Cal's unexpecting arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonnie Sveen Fan**  
 **Oh, I love how Cal teases Ethan and I love how Cal looks out for him. If, you had I'd appreciate it if you checked out my story "Car Crash" Thanks.**  
 _Thank you! & yes I will give it a read when it appears at the top of the archive!:)_

 **CBloom2**  
 **Awww that was so cute x**  
 _Thank you! xx_

 **Tato Potato**  
 **Brilliant chapter! I think it's so sweet how Ethan tries to hide his sneezes, I don't like sneezing in front of people either because they all just seem to look at you! Fantastic chapter, I really like how sweet Cal is being! :)**  
 _Thank you! & I'm definitely on the same boat as you & Ethan there!_

 **rachbob**  
 **This chapter was sooooo good! I loved all of the brotherly moments, looking forward to the next chapter :)**  
 _Thankyou!_

 **ETWentHome**  
 **So now the title makes sense! Some brotherly love there, even if Cal can't resist some teasing of Ethan. Brilliant chapter!**  
 _Haha yes, it was really last minute but I think it's starting to grow on me! Thanks:)_

* * *

 **Tato Potato**  
 **Poor Ethan! Such a brilliantly descriptive chapter! Merry Christmas! :)**  
 _Yes, poor Ethan, but I do enjoy torturing him to some extent! Thank you & a belated Merry Christmas to you too! Xx_

 **ETWentHome**  
 **Ethan doesn't sound too well at all! Excessive sleeping and little drinking/eating can't be helping him. Brilliant chapter - very well written!**  
 _Thankyouu!_

 **CBloom2**  
 **Poor Ethan - he's in a right state! Sounds to me like he needs to be checked over in the hospital - he doesn't want to end up with pneumonia or something like that. Glad you're managing to update this I've missed it. Looking forward to more x**  
 _I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, you may have predicted these chapter's events pretty accurately, and I was even thinking about the pneumonia thing, but I've decided not to drag it out! Thank you xx_

 **Becs2202**  
 **Sounds like ethan is really bad. Good chapters again**  
 _Thanks!_

 **tracys dream**  
 **Awesome chapter!**  
 **Looking forward to reading more.**  
 _Thankyou!_

 **beckyboogle**  
 **Please update soon!**  
 _I'm trying to I promise!:)_

 ** _This is a little short, but I felt the ending was a good stopping point and I'm currently working on the next chapter now!_**

11.

"Are you sure that this is completely necessary?" Ethan complained as he was wheeled through the entrance of the hospital on the ambulance trolley, the young and no doubt new paramedic to his side persistently trying to get him the hold the oxygen mask over his face, which was becoming tiresome by now, therefore he'd resulted to simply closing his eyes to try and block out all the dizzying surroundings.

"Yes, it's completely obligatory with a heart rate like yours. Anyone would think that you were an 80 year old who'd just parachuted out of a plane." Cal said, keeping two fingers on Ethan's wrist so he had a constant idea of his pulse.

"This is so embarrassing." Ethan muttered, only slightly relieved through the mist of confusion when he saw Dr Hanna approaching them, rather than Mrs Beauchamp as he had formerly feared.

"Right, Ethan was brought in after fainting at home and has since been experiencing chest pains and tachycardia, so we've given him 5 of morphine. It's also expected that he's pretty dehydrated so we've started to administer 1.5 litres of saline intravenously. BP is 100 over 70, GCS pretty much 15 and sats 95 percent. He is tachycardic with a heart rate of 150 though…"

"Okay, thanks Dixie. _Let's get him into RESUS please!"_ Zoe called. "Cal, do you know if he hit his head at all?" she asked whilst supporting Ethan along with the older Registrar as he struggled to shuffle over on to the bed.

"No, he fell right into my arms," Cal almost snickered.

"Okay, can we get a FBC, and U and E's done please?" Zoe directed, words rolling off her tongue with ease. "And do we have any other ideas to why he fainted other than his pre-existing condition?" she questioned Cal.

"I think… Uh- he was probably due some more beta-blockers, but I obviously can't get up in the middle of the night to sort that, and he hasn't been eating or drinking much, says he feels sick all the time..."

"Right, well he's definitely dehydrated, and his blood sugar levels are probably low, can we get his temperature taken please?" Zoe said, and then turned to face the two doctors, "I would expect you two to know better, he needs rest and plenty of fluids, Cal."

"I know, I'm sorry," sighed Cal. "He's pretty stubborn though, and I don't like forcing him to eat. He's really ill as well, and I was planning on asking you about that today," he added quickly.

"Okay," acknowledged Zoe, pulling out her stethoscope to listen to Ethan's chest. "Yeh… he is wheezing pretty badly," the consultant sighed.

"He did have severe asthma when he was younger, to the point where it was anaphylaxis from drinking milk, it's better than it was now, though-"

"Yeh, I'm sure it's just because of the illness that it's flaring up a bit," Zoe assured the worried doctor.

"Temp's 40.7 Celsius" Rita informed.

"Right, we need to keep pushing fluids and get a proper blanket on him," Zoe instructed.

"More saline?" asked Rita.

"Yes please," responded Zoe. "Ethan, try and keep the oxygen on yeh? It's going to help with your breathing and the chest pain."

Ethan nodded, face pale and sickly aside from his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry… This is wasting your time, I told Cal we didn't need to come in," he panted.

"Actually, considering your heart rate still hasn't settled, I think Cal was right to call an ambulance," Zoe assured him, "and you're not wasting my time, it's my job," she smiled.

"That's a litre of saline going in," announced Rita, watching as Ethan fidgeted at the cool liquid flowing into his veins. "Not a fan of the IV?" she asked and Ethan shook his head, cheeks still pink.

"I think I'll leave this in your capable hands, Rita, as Cal is somewhat present and correct for his shift," said Zoe.

"That's fine," the nurse replied as Zoe bid her _I'll check on you later_ to Ethan before leaving the room. "We'll get you moved to a cubicle now Ethan…"

* * *

"You need to stop getting yourself hurt like this you know Ethan," Cal said later, "I don't want to have to get used to it."

"Mmm, I did think it was getting rather tedious." Ethan mumbled into his blankets.

The young doctor thought it was fair to say that he was exhausted. It was nearly six O'clock now and he'd been awake and cooped up in a hospital cubicle feeling hot and fuzzy and congested since the early hours of this morning. Moreover, he'd had to endure two hospital meals when he wasn't even feeling hungry, one of which consisted of a soup which tasted suspiciously like a simple bowl of water with a tonne of butter mixed into it, but Ethan couldn't be sure that it wasn't just his taste buds being affected by the illness.

Ethan coughed. By now the action always left him breathless and only worsened the thumping pain in his temples. His throat was sore and burning and his nose constantly itching and running uncomfortably, although the nausea swirling around his stomach hand thankfully dissipated into a dull ache. His ears were beginning to get clogged, too, as well as the constant aching behind his eyes- in fact _everywhere_ around his body, and Ethan just felt utterly unwell and miserable.

"You okay?" Cal asked softly, brushing Ethan's floppy hair from his forehead. "This needs a cut…" Cal whispered, slight smile displayed on his features.

Ethan hummed in response, wincing and rubbing his pounding head as he sniffled.

"I'll go and see if you can go home, you're not comfortable here and I doubt you'll get any sleep tonight in a busy hospital," said Cal, patting Ethan's shoulder as he got up to leave the cubicle.

* * *

"Come on then Nibbles," said Cal a few minutes later once he'd got the all clear for discharging Ethan from Zoe.

He helped Ethan get changed out of his hospital gown and back into his pyjamas, slipping some of his brother's shoes he'd remembered – this was a rare occasion – to bring with him in the ambulance. He did think though, after a while, that it might have been wise to bring Ethan a coat, or even a scarf. _Oh well_.

They left the hospital and once Cal had gotten Ethan settled in the car, they began the rather idle two minute car journey home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Teeloganroryflan**  
 **Another really good chapter xD I really love this story**  
 _Thank you!:)_

 **ETWentHome**  
 **Ethan must be so tired of being unwell. He doesn't seem to be getting any better, either! Luckily, he has Cal to look after him!**  
 _Thank you so much for all your reviews, it has occurred to me before that I may love Cal caring for Ethan a little too much!:)_

 **sou85a**  
 **Really like your story. Like the bit about the hospital food and not being able to sleep that's been my experience of hospital**  
 _Yep I definitely agree, thank you!_

 **tracys dream**  
 **Excellent chapter!**  
 **Loved the details.**  
 _Thank you!_

 **casualtyfics24**  
 **Poor Ethan! Glad that Cal took him to the ED, and I enjoyed the small moment of brotherly cuteness when Ethan was moved to cubicles. This is one of my favourite fics, it feels like I'm actually there with the boys, it's so descriptive and well-phrased; I love it :)**  
 _Thank you so much!:)_

 _ **Sorry there was no update last week, I had started writing this, but I've been on a residential trip with school this week to do a controlled assessment & I was busy preparing for that, & so I also couldn't take my laptop with me to finish what I'd started on the Saturday.**_

 _ **If you hadn't already noticed, I am trying to update every Sunday, but if stuff gets on top of me too much then updates may be delayed, sorry!**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter & as always any reviews on ideas for this story or requests for new ones will always be welcome:D**_

12.

"Right, Eth, bed or sofa?" Cal asked as he locked the front door behind them, assisting a drowsy Ethan with a supportive arm around his waist as he did.

"Sofa, please… it's closer," Ethan mumbled, shaky, weak and already coughing from the short walk from the car park to their apartment.

Cal smiled slightly, depositing Ethan on the abundance of cushions, the younger curling into a pitiful, feverish mess of limbs and plaid pyjamas. The older's smile faded soon enough though, and he was before long frowning in worry at his brother's out of character sluggishness, though he assumed his body was running on basal metabolism, the scarce amount of food that had passed Ethan's lips in the last few days proving his theory only to be correct.

"Hey, Ethan," Cal called softly, shaking his brother's shoulder to try and forge a little vigilance out of him, "I'm going to go and make some soup or something for you, buddy, then I'll come and sit with you, alright?"

Ethan nodded, burying his aching head in a cushion.

Cal smiled sadly. He was reluctant to leave Ethan by himself, – despite the minute distance between the sofa and the kitchen – but he couldn't afford a repeat of the younger becoming so dehydrated again.

* * *

Five minutes later had a saucepan of tomato soup heating nicely on the hob and a few slices of bread arranged meticulously over two plates. Cal knew that Ethan wouldn't stomach the whole tin of soup by himself in his current state, and the older doctor didn't think it was worth turning their little kitchen into a hotel and cooking different meals for the both of them. His talents in the cooking department unquestionably didn't stretch that far.

Flicking the heat on the cooker top off, Cal glanced over at his little brother. Ethan was lay curled up on the sofa, a blanket draped haphazardly over his seemingly smaller form. He smirked in amusement when he spotted that Ethan's thumb was in his mouth, the younger was obviously so delirious with the fever and seeking comfort that he'd resorted to sucking his thumb like he had always done when he was younger.

Cal turned his attention back to the pan of soup on the counter. He split it into two bowls, before promptly grabbing spoons from the draw, arranging the lot on a tray and carrying it out of the kitchen.

Placing the tray on the coffee table, Cal sat himself down on the sofa, gently rubbing Ethan's back as he slept. "Eth…" Cal trailed off. He was hesitant to wake the younger when he was so peaceful and it was uncertain that he would fall asleep later. No. There would be no repeat of earlier. "Ethan, buddy, you need to wake up now." He said.

"No…" Ethan whined, still sucking his thumb and clinging to a cushion.

"Yess," Cal smiled, dragging out the word, "I've made dinner."

"Don't want breakfast…" Ethan slurred, pulling the blanket over his face and rolling away from Cal.

The older continued to smile at Ethan's bizarre behaviour, but still spoke seriously. "Really, Ethan? After what happened this morning."

"Yes," Ethan murmured. He sneezed, the tiny sound muffled by the blanket. Cal softly rubbed Ethan's back again as another double shook his body. The younger sat up on the sofa; blanket pulled tightly up to his chin and tears stinging his brown eyes.

Cal sighed, offering Ethan a tissue. "I knew holding them in must hurt you Nibbles."

"No, it's just…" Ethan sniffled, "my nose is all sore, and my throat is really hurting, Cal."

"I know," said Cal. "I know it's horrible for you, but some soup will help?"

"Mmmm, maybe," Ethan hummed stuffily, blowing his nose on a tissue.

"Yes. The answer is; yes, it will help, kind and caring older brother!" Cal joked.

Ethan rolled his puffy eyes, "Okay, thank you, Caleb."

"Woo! The great stubborn Nibbles is slain!" Cal cheered, fist pumping the air and accidently knocking Ethan's glass of water over in the process.

Ethan sniggered in amusement, and then covered his mouth with his arm when he started coughing.

Cal patted his back, "you know, I actually meant to do that." He said, "I was going to make you some of that peppermint tea you're so fond of, so you won't be needing that water."

"Mmmm, I'm not sure the carpet was in need of it either." Ethan smiled.

* * *

Cal listened to his brother's incessant sneezing that was coming in short, rapid fits. By now, he'd given up all hope in helping his younger brother, as anything he'd tried to do to help – hand him tissues, rub his back – had only proved to be futile in stopping Ethan's sneezes. He still felt pretty unhelpful, though, sat on the carpet watching Ethan struggle, flushed face, watery eyes and all, and insist that he was fine in between gasping and hitching breaths.

Like most things with his little brother, Cal had seen it all before. Like the time when they were younger and Cal had had to sit with Ethan whilst the school nurse phoned up their mother panicking because Ethan had spent all lunch playing in the grass and flowers in the middle of _May_ and he wouldn't stop sneezing, or crying in distress with the utter embarrassment he'd experienced. Or say, a couple of weeks ago, when Ethan had only just recovered from his previous illness, there had been a patient in the ED who insisted on keeping her cat with her at _all times_ and it wasn't until Ethan had gotten home that Cal realised he'd spread the animal's fur over half the flat before he'd had time to change (He'd also topped that brilliant treat for his brother when it turned out Ethan also didn't approve of the new air-freshener, that Cal had so kindly brought, because as it turned out he was allergic to goddamn everything). All in all, it wasn't Ethan's best night, and he'd had to stay home from work the next day to recover and clean their apartment from head to toe.

When Ethan's sneezing eventually slowed, Cal passed him his tea from the table and handed him some more tissues. The younger was most probably fed up of the sight of those things, but nevertheless he still accepted them with a stuffy 'thank you' as he tried to regain his composure.

Ethan gently blew his nose, careful not to cause any further pain to his throbbing head. It didn't really do much, though, except hurt his ears and head, so he resulted to holding the tissue for when he needed it and sniffling repeatedly.

After a few minutes of studying his little brother as he sipped at his tea, Cal noticed his tired and puffy eyes begin to droop.

He smiled, taking the mug from Ethan's hand before it spilt and sitting himself on the sofa. He guided the younger's head to his chest and rearranged the blanket so it was over them both.

Ethan coughed; it sounded just as painful and chesty as ever and left him breathless and wheezing. Cal rubbed the younger's back in attempt to calm him and tried to reshuffle how they were sat a little so that Ethan could breathe better.

"Alright…" he soothed, stroking Ethan's hair in comfort as he sniffled pitifully, trying to keep his tears from the coughing at bay. "I know… it's completely miserable for you, Eth."

Ethan just sniffed hard and started coughing again, so Cal passed him another tissue which the younger accepted gratefully, wiping his runny nose before using it to cover two unexpected sneezes. "Ugh, sorry, Cal…" he said stuffily. "I'mb so disgusding add conjesded add I can'd breadh." Ethan mumbled, sniffling and rubbing harshly at his sore nose.

"Don't apologise Nibbles, it's not your fault, you're ill," Cal assured him, letting the younger rest his head on his chest again. "Besides, your voice is providing me with sufficient amusement, and I don't expect you to do much _breeding_ , even when you aren't ill." Cal snickered.

Ethan closed his eyes. "Don'd even thinkg aboud recording id Caleb," he whined sleepily.

"I doubt you'd notice if I did, you're practically half asleep on me!" Cal exclaimed, shaking his head in disapproval when Ethan sniffed harshly again and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Just blow your nose, Nibbles."

"Doe…" Ethan said firmly, "id hurds by head."

"What are you trying to herd? I wasn't aware we had sheep in the kitchen," joked Cal.

"Shuddup, Caleb, you doe whad I meand," he sighed tiredly.

"Okay, I'll shut up, but only if you let me blow your nose for you."

"Find," Ethan answered, shoving the tissue box in Cal's direction, "bud only if I ged do sleep afderwards," he added quietly.

Cal frowned, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said _find_ ," Ethan said slowly, sleepy and irritated now.

"Find what?" Cal laughed, deliberately winding the younger up.

"Ugh…" Ethan sighed, sniffling and turning over to sleep on Cal's shoulder.

"No, Nibbles, I'll stop now, okay? And I'll go and get you some ibuprofen for your headache afterwards, alright?" said Cal.

"Okay," Ethan whispered, cheeks flushed with a mix of fever and embarrassment as he allowed Cal to aid in blowing his nose.

"Oh quit with the blushing, Nibbles, I'm your big brother, it's not like I haven't had to do that before," Cal laughed.

"I'd have hoped that you haven't had to do it recently, Caleb," sniffed Ethan. "I'm nearly forty," he stated.

Cal snickered. "How high is your fever Nibbles?" he exclaimed, "I think you'll find that _I'm_ not quite _thirty_ yet, so _you're_ definitely still my baby brother," said Cal, stroking Ethan's hair again. "Anyway, is that better now?"

"Mmmm, what?" The younger murmured blearily, rubbing his weary eyes so he could look up at his brother.

"Your breeding, is it better now?" Cal asked smugly.

"Mmmm, yes, thank you, Caleb," Ethan replied groggily, but he quickly corrected his mistake when he heard Cal burst out laughing. "I was talking about my _breathing_ ; I'm not paying attention to you mocking me."

"Course you were," said Cal. "I think someone needs to be drugged to sleep now otherwise he's never going to get better."

"I wouldn't mind, actually, my head's killing me." Ethan said.

Cal rested a hand on Ethan's forehead. "You're rather hot as well, Nibbles."

"I knew you'd only been teasing me all my life," Ethan smiled, "and I appreciate the complement, but I'd really like to be drugged to sleep now so I can't feel my head pounding anymore."

"And I agree, that would be a good way to shut you up," said Cal, smiling back and reaching for the pills and water that he'd set on the table beforehand.

"Right one dose of my special potion that sends to sleep all annoying, feverish little brothers," Cal handed Ethan the pills and water, and the younger wasted no time in downing the lot. "That bad?" Cal asked, helping Ethan to snuggle back under the blanket, his head resting on the older's shoulder.

Ethan hummed in confirmation, brown eyes closed now. "Thanks, Cal."

* * *

 ** _Just one more chapter I think, and then we will be finito! Hope you all enjoyed:D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Teeloganroryflan**  
 **Aw I'll be sad to see this story finish soon but we better get more from you soon xD**  
 _Thank you, I do have lots of new ideas but whether they will be published any time soon is a different story!:)_

 **ETWentHome**  
 **As poorly as Ethan was, I couldn't help laughing at Ethan and the way Cal teased him. At least Cal is still there for him and still caring for him.**  
 _I'm glad you found it funny and not too cringey!_

 **Tato Potato**  
 **Brilliant chapter! I hope Ethan feels better soon! :)**  
 _Thanks!:)_

 **tracys dream**  
 **Lovely chapter!**  
 **I love it when Cal takes care of Ethan.**  
 _Thanks, me too haha!_

 **Rachbob**  
 **Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, I just caught up with this story and I still love it! Brilliant chapter and I can't wait for the next one :)**  
 _It's no problem, you shouldn't feel committed to review or anything. Thank you so much!:)_

 **This is such an amazing and cute story!**  
 _Thank you!_

 **really like this a lot - this is just what it's like being ill only most people don't have Cal!**  
 _Thanks, though I'm sure having a Caleb Knight would be a mixture of good_ and _bad!_

 _ **So this is the last Chapter. It's late, just as all the other ones have been (haha oops), but at least that means it reflects the rest of the story in that respect!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews and favourites, I'm just glad the story got as much response as it did, I honestly wasn't expecting it!**_

 _ **Hopefully I'll have a new story up sometime in the near future but I wouldn't take my word for it haha.**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 _ **-Iris:)**_

13.

"39.5," announced Cal, "at least it's an improvement from yesterday."

Ethan looked up at Cal with watery eyes, but just sniffled pitifully and pulled the blanket up higher to his chin.

"Aww, Nibbles, I'm sure you'll feel better soon," said Cal, teasingly ruffling his brother's hair. "I'm going to go and get you some more Ibuprofen, buddy."

The younger nodded, sneezing twice into his tissues.

"Bless you!" Cal said, shooting Ethan a worried glance from the kitchen when he started coughing. He sighed, tearing his eyes away and grabbing a glass of water along with some throat lozenges, quickly going back over to where Ethan lay on the sofa.

Cal surveyed his brother intently as he swallowed the pills. He had briefly considered taking the day off to look after Ethan, however he'd dismissed the idea fairly quickly when the thought of his displeased boss – his displeased boss who would be two doctors down – popped into his head.

But now, as he observed his little brother, red nose, puffy eyes, dark circles and all, Cal couldn't help but feel guilty and apprehensive when he thought about leaving him alone all day. He could tell that Ethan wasn't breathing right, and that was dangerous enough on its own if he was too dizzy or faint to get to an inhaler if he needed it. Cal also knew that Ethan's head was pounding because even though he would never let on, the subtle massages of his temple and the way he was burying his head into a cushion wouldn't ever escape Cal's notice. Despite all this being no doubt coupled with all the congestion and coughing, Ethan's health – or, lack of it – wasn't the only reason Cal was reluctant to leave him home alone.

Even with the flu, Ethan would probably just about be capable of looking after himself – and he'd probably do it a lot better than Cal would if the older was ever in the same condition. But with the flu and a high fever, Ethan might as well be a 7-year-old having nightmares and crawling into Cal's bed for comfort again.

Ethan lay back down, covering his eyes with his hands, grimace displayed on his pale face.

Cal didn't hesitate to turn the dimmer switch on the light down. "I'm going to ring Mrs Beauchamp, I think you need someone to stay with you today," he announced.

"No…" Ethan whined into his hands. "I don't want Mrs Beauchamp to look after me, why can't mum?"

Cal's heart broke a little. "I mean that I'm going to stay with you, Eth," he said softly, stroking Ethan's hair.

"Why…" the younger paused to sneeze. "…I don't want to cause any fuss." Ethan sniffled.

"I need to make sure you're okay, Nibbles."

"I'll be fine on my own, Cal, really," he objected, sounding congested, and started coughing chestily just to prove it.

"Course you will, last time I left you alone – that was only to sleep I might add – you ended up fainting on me, literally." Cal sat himself down on the sofa, and Ethan felt his head immediately dwindling on to the older's shoulder. "Ethan?"

"Mmmm, what?" he asked, opening one eye to look up at Cal.

"Surely you can't be this sleepy at 10 o'clock in the morning," Caleb chuckled.

Ethan thought about pointing out to Cal that he tended to end up out cold at _1 o'clock in the afternoon_ himself after he'd been out on a particularly exciting Saturday night, but he decided he was too tired to spend the effort.

"Look, I'll go and get you some toast or something, and ring Mrs Beauchamp, alright buddy?" Cal announced, beginning to slide himself off the sofa. Ethan stopped him however, his head of blonde locks landing in Cal's lap. "Ethan, what are you doing?"

Ethan groaned softly, "M'comfy."

"And oddly affectionate…" Cal laughed, running his fingers through Ethan's hair, feeling the younger relax and lean into his cold touch. "I'll stay here for a few more minutes, but then we need to get some food in you – Oh, and I bought you some throat soothers," said Cal, popping the lemon sweet out of the packet and handing it to Ethan.

"Thanks, Cal," Ethan rasped, sitting up slightly, head now in Cal's chest, so that he didn't choke on the lozenge.

"Alright?" the older asked, lightly resting the back of his hand on Ethan's forehead, "Mmmm, you're still very warm," he sighed. "I'm going to go grab those things for you now, Eth."

Cal grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, swiping through his contacts until his thumb hovered over his boss's number. He sighed again, standing up and ruffling Ethan's hair as he coughed into his elbow. "I'll just be over in the kitchen, alright?"

Ethan nodded through his coughs, looking up at Cal gratefully when the older placed his inhaler into his free palm.

Even when he'd stopped coughing, taken a puff from his inhaler and sipped at his water, Ethan's throat still felt sore and dry and he was wincing virtually every time he swallowed or even simply tried breathing. His ears pricked up as he heard Cal's voice, words like 'pale' and 'sick' and 'exhausted' making it through the mist of his feverish confusion. He knew he was on the phone to Mrs Beauchamp, and Ethan was almost glad that his ears were clogged and he couldn't concentrate on anything except for how ill he was feeling, otherwise he probably would've flushed with embarrassment as well as the fever.

The younger doctor groaned, clearing his throat and wishing he had a warm mug of tea as he sniffled and buried himself further underneath his blankets.

His prayers were surprisingly answered a few minutes later; when Cal shuffled over to the sofa balancing a tray complete with jam on toast, a glass of orange juice and steaming cup of tea which Ethan already suspected was peppermint. He was also carrying a cold compress, Ethan's pillow and a fresh box of tissues.

"Sit up a sec, Eth," Cal instructed, sliding the tray on to the table and standing ready with the pillow.

Once Ethan was propped up, Cal carefully passed him his food, letting the younger blow his nose on the new tissues before he started.

"Thanks, Cal," Ethan sniffled, appreciatively drinking the orange juice despite how the pulp stung his sore throat. He nibbled at the corner of his toast; living up to his nickname, but really all he wanted was his nice mug of hot tea.

"Nibbles, just drink the tea if you're only going to reluctantly nibble at that," Cal chuckled.

"I wanted to finish it, because I really appreciate you doing all this for me, but I suppose I'm still feeling a bit queasy," sighed Ethan, propping his chin up with his elbow.

"It's okay, Ethan, you don't have to finish it if you can't manage it," Cal reassured him. "You just drink your tea and I'll get this cold compress on your forehead – I'll even make you some spaghetti hoops for lunch if that's what you want in a few hours."

Ethan smiled, "as long as the kitchen gets through unscathed."

"Course," Cal smiled back, letting Ethan rest his heavy head on his chest once he was settled with his mug of peppermint tea.

The older grabbed the cold compress from the coffee table and held it to Ethan's clammy forehead. The change in temperature made him shiver at first, whining and pulling back into the blanket, but after a few moments the younger relaxed into it. "That's better," he sighed in relief.

"Mmmm, I'm not surprised, you're all feverish and clammy," Cal agreed, brushing the hair from Ethan's forehead and stroking through the rest of it. "Try and get a nap in once you've finished that, should make you feel a bit better."

"I feel so lazy," Ethan chuckled softly. "I feel like-" he sneezed a quiet triple into his wrist. "I feel like you!" Ethan snuffled, wiping bleary eyes on his pyjama sleeve.

"Rude! No blesses for Nibbles tonight!" Cal acted offended, playfully flicking the top of Ethan's head.

"Ow, don't injure the vulnerable even further!" Ethan exclaimed, reaching to place an empty mug down on the table.

"You're not vulnerable, not with Dr Knight looking after you," said Cal, wrapping an arm around Ethan's shoulder.

"I suppose not," he laughed softly, "Thank you Cal, really."

"The pleasure is all mine, Nibbles."


End file.
